Fair Game
by ScrabbleJak
Summary: Vieri's finding out how much more irritating Federico is compared to Ezio, and Vieri can't seem to get him to leave him alone. Federico/Vieri.
1. Chapter 1

If there was one thing Vieri loved, it was attention. He loved it from anybody, and at anytime. There was only one exception: if it was from an annoying idiot named Federico, and _now._ The cool night air could not keep him calm enough, and Vieri started to growl. Federico had been following him for the past three minutes, and that was way too damn long for his comfort.

He thought Ezio was irritating, but his brother was like the plague. He had been showing up everywhere lately. Vieri especially hated Federico's recent habit of showing up to the competitions he participated in, standing there with that stupid, cheerful face, and Vieri was pissed to find out that after awhile, he could not concentrate. Federico even took every jab, vocal and physical, with a shrug and a grin. Like he thought getting punched in the face was another person's way of saying they liked him, and wanted to be his friend.

Vieri stopped in his tracks, wondering if he should just knock him out and leave him in the street, when Federico bumped into him. Vieri bristled, knowing that he had done that on purpose, and he elbowed him sharply. Flinching back, Federico grinned.

"And here I thought you were ignoring me." Another thing Vieri didn't like about him, was how completely dense he was. "You know, this is no way to thank the person who's keeping you safe on your walk home."

_From what!_ Vieri wanted to yell. But that's all he did every other time, and Federico would bother him more and more. Perhaps pretending he wasn't there would work. It worked all the time on his sister.

Federico leaned forward, tilting his head in an attempt to get Vieri's attention. "Are you still ignoring me?"

Vieri didn't even bother looking at him.

"I was hoping you would get the hint," he spat maliciously.

"Well, you'll have to forgive me if I don't catch it," Federico said. "After all, you're usually not the type to be subtle."

"And what would you know?"

"You mean you're not Mr. Competition? Mr. I'm-the-best-at-everything? And then there's the whole, 'I wish you would die a horrible, painful death' every time you see me." Vieri smirked. So true. "Right. Well, if you're done ignoring me-"

"I'll never be done ignoring you." He turned to walk away, even though he knew Federico would use the opportunity to try and continue walking with him. If he was guaranteed to not get in trouble, he would stab him, just a little. What wiped away all wonderful thoughts of Federico bleeding out in front of him, was the feeling of his hat being plucked from his head. No he didn't...He whipped around, the promise of death written across his features, to glare at the dead man twirling his hat in his hand.

"_Give. That. Back"_

Vieri would have taken greater delight in the way he was able to make Federico finally shiver in apparent fear, but he was too focused on other things. The second he took a step forward, Federico grinned, and shot off. "Hey!" Vieri didn't think, he just ran after him, because it was _his_ hat, damn it.

The chase was fairly short. He was led down one length of a building, before he stopped to watch Federico swiftly climb up a ladder to the rooftop. He was tempted to fling a rock at him, like he's seen the guards idiotically do so many times before, when Federico waved down at him from the edge.

"What are you waiting for?"

"You to fall."

Federico clutched at his chest with one hand.

"You don't mean that." Vieri just stared up at him, silently. "Oh, so cruel," said Federico, the back of his hand to his forehead, as he twirled around, and leaned backwards off the roof.

Vieri's heart slammed against his chest. What the hell is he doing! There's nothing to land on! Oh, damn. What if everybody thought _he_ pushed the idiot off? His dislike of Federico was no secret, but it wasn't like he wanted him to die in a way that wasn't by _his_ hands. He watched Federico tilt off the edge, before quickly righting himself, and crouching down on the tiles to smirk openly at him. Vieri did not take the joke well.

"You jackass! What the hell is wrong with you!"

"Oh, come on. You were worried. I could tell."

"For my hat." His hat. Only his hat. That was it. "Like I wanted to get your disgusting blood on it." Except that would be great, and he'd wear it like a badge of death. Normally, he didn't like blood on his clothes, but for Federico, he'd make the exception.

"Well, if you want it back, come and get it." Federico waved it tauntingly, and Vieri wished that he had actually fallen.

"I'm not playing your stupid games."

Federico shrugged, then crammed the thing on his head. Vieri's eyes shot open. He was climbing up the ladder before he even realized what he was doing. Federico was posing by the time he reached the top.

"How do I look?"

"Horrid. Now give it back."

Federico tilted the hat on his head. "Make me."

The string of swear words and insults that poured from Vieri's mouth had Federico laughing, and backing up. Vieri tried to make a grab for his hat, but Federico held it out of reach. Vieri knew he had a temper, and he wasn't ashamed of it, but at times like this, he really wished he knew how to control it better, because his anger only seemed to spur Federico on to tease him more. Fortunately, he knew how to fix that problem. If there was one thing nobody could argue about, it was that he had a mean left hook. It took Federico down to his knees with one shot to his stomach. Vieri's smile was vicious as he snatched his hat back. Who says violence doesn't solve anything?

"Wait." Federico had grabbed his wrist. "Stay with me awhile."

Vieri kicked him away.

"You've been bothering me for weeks, you annoying little shit. What's it going to take to get you to leave me alone?"

Federico rolled back into a reclined position on the rooftop, seemingly unaffected by his outbursts. "Like I said, stay with me."

Yeah, no. Now where's that ladder? Honestly, he would have stayed, if only to try and beat the crap out of him, but Vieri learned quickly that Federico was fast on his feet, and could dodge like no one he's ever fought against. The only times he could get a hit in, it seemed, was when Federico let him.

"Come on. Only a few minutes."

"Why?" Vieri snapped at him.

"What's wrong with hanging out?" And back to ignoring. Vieri stepped to the edge of the building, his hand pressed against the side of the second story wall to keep his balance. "Just two minutes. That's all. I swear."

He rolled his eyes so hard at the pathetic begging. Like he was going to listen to him for even one second.

"I won't show up to the horse racing competition tomorrow if you stay." Vieri froze, and Federico called over playfully. "I know you notice that I'm there. That's probably why you try so hard to win. You're such a showoff."

Vieri shot him a glare. "You're the reason I've been losing!"

"I distract you that much?" With murderous thoughts of rage, yes. But Federico took it differently. "I guess I must stand out in the crowd, what with my charming good looks." He gave him a sly look. "And seeing as you keep looking over-"

"Two minutes," Vieri quickly shouted. "And if I see your face tomorrow, my horse will be trampling on it."

Federico looked ecstatic, but Vieri didn't care, and sat down hard with a huff. He supposed it wasn't all that bad, but then Federico had to open his mouth.

"Okay, now lay down."

"Why are you still talking?"

"How else are we going to look at the stars?"

"The—You made me come up here for that?" Stars? What—_What?_

"I would have thought that you would appreciate something as beautiful as the night sky."

Was that an insult?

"You are entirely too much like a woman." Vieri decided to point out the facts, seeing as he was stuck here for another minute. "You probably get distracted by colorful objects and pretty things, as well." That would have sent any other guy into a fit of fiercely defending his manhood, but Federico looked content to just nod in agreement.

"I do like pretty things."

Vieri slammed back against the rooftop, crossing his arms tightly in frustration, and glaring at the sky like it was to blame. _What an idiot_, he thought, breathing out through clenched teeth. Nothing affected Federico. Nothing. Vieri found out that it was an uphill battle when it came to insulting him, and while it was worth it when he was able to inflict pain on him, Federico wasn't scared of anything he said or did. As fun as the challenge was, it was beginning to wear Vieri down after so many times of Federico not doing what he wanted, and he started to just go along with his inane chatter and behavior.

Vieri didn't know how else to deal with someone who didn't react the way he expected. It was like...it was like being around his father. Nothing Vieri did went the way he wanted to with him, and he couldn't do anything about it. But what was more frustrating with Federico, was that he was actually _nice_. He sometimes complimented him. He was friendly. It was almost as if he _liked_ him, and wanted to be his friend. And...and...Vieri could just imagine the disgust that had crawled its way onto his face at that horrifying realization.

It threw him off, because people didn't normally want to be friendly to him, unless they were too scared to not get on his good side. He could understand other people doing that, in fact, he expected it, but Federico? An Auditore? Brother of his mortal enemy? He thought this whole thing was just Federico's attempt at messing with him, like his brother always did.

Federico couldn't possibly be sincere. Yet, even Vieri had to admit that this had been going on way too long to be a joke, but his pride told him that it was wrong to be hopeful. Vieri shook his head. No, he didn't need anyone. He didn't want anyone. What did he need friends for? Useless. The only thing that did bother him was that he didn't notice Federico's intentions earlier. It was probably because Federico seemed to like being around him, and other people's happiness grated on his nerves.

He was too caught up to notice Federico sliding over next to him, but when he did, the look he shot him had Federico holding his hands up in surrender.

"I just want to check out the stars, too."

"You don't have to be near me to do that."

"Really? You're not having fun?"

Fun? Was this him trying to be friendly? Is this what people did for fun?

"There's no point in this," he said, harshly, hating feeling confused. Vieri felt Federico shrug, a warm brush against his own shoulder. He was hit with another flare of irritation at the other's closeness. He was going to scoot over, when Federico spoke in a light, teasing manner.

"I guess it was just my way of getting you on your back, then."

There was a pause in which the meaning behind that sentence filtered through Vieri's annoyance. Realization flashed in his eyes as he quickly sat up, and leaned away, glaring as Federico started to laugh. He fucking knew it! This whole thing was a joke.

"What?" Federico asked, innocently. "You're so jumpy tonight. I'm not going to take advantage of you or anything."

Right. Vieri sneered. Like he believed that for one fucking second.

"Don't even try to feed me that bullshit." Vieri pushed himself up, not caring if Federico's face fell in disappointment as he put some distance between them. "If you didn't mean it, then you wouldn't have said it."

He didn't care at all at this point. Vieri hated when anyone messed with him, most of all some foolish, carefree, _idiot _who seemed to have nothing better to do with his time than drink, and sleep around. Wondering why he even bothered staying up here, he turned, intending to find the ladder, and to climb down without another word.

"_And what if I did mean it?_"

Federico's question caused Vieri to pause in his steps, because it had been spoken so low, so harsh, that it sounded like it had been growled at him. He rolled his eyes. So, the kid was finally baring his fangs? Was that all it took? A simple brush off? He'd have to keep that in mind.

"_Well?_"

The word was hissed directly behind his ear, and he jumped. He hadn't even heard Federico get up, let alone take the steps to get near him. Vieri whirled around, ready to tell him off for intentionally trying to startle him, when the words caught in his throat.

Federico had on the fiercest look Vieri had ever seen on the man, like he had finally run out of patience, and was ready to lash out. What was scary was how much the look seemed to fit him, like the smirking, childish side of him was just a front, and this was the real thing. The way the moonlight threw shadows across his face did not help at all, and Vieri found himself backing up, despite knowing better. Traitorous legs! Federico simply followed until Vieri bumped into the wall behind him. Vieri took a quick look back, and nearly swore. That side of the building was too high to climb. Turning back, he glared at his pursuer, who merely straightened to his full height to stare down at him. Vieri did not like that all all.

"What?" he challenged, not liking the implication that he was smaller. They were the same damn height. It was only the slant of the stupid rooftops. "_What?_" he growled harder, and Federico unnervingly didn't speak, only took the step forward to be almost pressed up against him.

Vieri tried to smash himself into the wall, because he suddenly remembered Federico's earlier words, about wanting him on his back. His eyes widened, and holy shit, he was supposed to be a womanizer, and joking, and not serious. This definitely was a joke. A stupid, horrible joke, and this fucker should be killed for it.

But, he was given not-so-friendly reminders by that awful mind of his, that Federico was known for flirting with anyone, regardless of gender and age. He had the reputation of sleeping with anything that moved, (not that Vieri listened to those gossip mongers), and, worse of all, Federico had started to pay him an obscene amount of attention these past few weeks. It got to the point where he was more exasperated than surprised at the sudden appearances, even the ones where he appeared from above.

It didn't help that, despite being younger, Federico was stronger and faster than him. And standing really close. And apparently, wanted him in a way that had him internally flailing about while he tried urgently to rid himself of every single one of these damn thoughts. He opened his mouth to tell him off, but at Federico's narrowed glare, he shut it, and swallowed hard.

Federico's mouth suddenly thinned out, twitching with the effort of trying not to laugh. Vieri noticed, an angry noise escaping his throat, and Federico could no longer keep a straight face. He burst out laughing.

"I cannot keep this up. You, your face, it's-" He darted a step back as Vieri took a furious swipe at him.

"Enough of your laughing, bastard!"

Federico put his hands up to ward him off. "All right, all right. It's just that you looked so nervous." He grinned. "It was cute."

"C-" Vieri felt like killing something small and helpless. "It was not!"

"No? Which one was it not?" He teasingly pressed a fingertip to Vieri's flushed face, flinching when it was sharply slapped away.

"Neither!" Nervous? He thought, feeling insulted. He had not been scared at all. He tried to throw him some of his own intimidation, but Federico was apparently too used to his anger, and only smiled when he jabbed him with a finger. Vieri seethed. "I don't know what the hell you're trying to do, but-"

He froze when Federico boxed him in, hands pressed against the wall just to the sides of his shoulders. "Back off, Auditore," he said, hotly, still pissed over being played with.

"Aw, back to last names. But, I guess it is better than idiot or bastard." Vieri was about to reply that it was all the same to him, when Federico moved in closer, and he stopped breathing. "So, you honestly have no idea?"

The question was whispered, and Vieri felt his face burn hotter as he stared into Federico's eyes. He wasn't stupid. He knew exactly what was going on. The idiot was bored, and he was just using him to amuse himself.

That. Was. All.

The flush on his face was from anger, _anger_, damn it! Vieri was so engrossed in trying to convince himself of the fact, that he almost missed Federico's next words.

"I'm going to kiss you, okay?"

_No, you are fucking not!_

Vieri was sure that the words had left his mouth. They _should_ have been spoken the second Federico had asked his insane question, but there was nothing, because now he didn't know what to think, and he started to curse his damn, unmoving mouth. It was painfully quiet until Federico started to lean forward.

Vieri reacted violently. His hand shot up to wrap around the other's throat, upset at being messed around with, upset that he didn't know what to do, and upset that this idiot was being so unbelievably dumb.

"Have you run out of women to molest?" he snarled, savagely. "Is that why you're bothering me? Because I find it hard to believe that there is not one woman in _Firenze_ that you have not tried to sink your claws into, you selfish, bed-hopping, whore."

So what if Federico looked hurt at that? Vieri didn't care. What was the bastard trying to do? Was he that used to rejection that he didn't care about looking like a fool with that damn request of his? A hand gently grabbed his wrist, and he let it be pulled from the the grip around the man's throat. Not because he felt bad at Federico's sad face. No, not at all. In fact, his sad face made him want to choke him even more, but before he could, Federico spoke softly.

"I only go after those I like."

Vieri immediately ripped the meaning behind that from his mind as if it never had been spoken, with him desperately focusing on anything else.

"Go after?" He scoffed, uncomfortably. "You sound like a barbarian. What kind of savage, unrefined thinking is that?"

The words 'hunter' and 'prey' flashed before him, and he mentally had a fit trying to get them away. Federico gave him a small grin, as he held his hand with both of his own, Vieri too busy subconsciously to notice.

"I guess it does sound bad when you put it that way. What would you call it, then?"

Vieri blinked his eyes into focus, then narrowed them in annoyance.

"How about using the proper term, to court someone?"

Federico's grin widened amid Vieri's mutterings of "Classless piece of shit" and "Doesn't know anything." He started to pull off Vieri's glove.

"Sounds good. Does this mean I can court you?"

Vieri snapped to attention. "What! No!"

He noticed the sneaky way his glove was being removed, and he tried to snatch his hand back. First his hat, now this?

"What is it with you and stealing my clothes?" Federico couldn't bite his lip fast enough to keep in his laughter, irritating Vieri to no end. "You! All you do is joke around, and laugh. What the hell is your problem?"

Federico would not let go of his hand, and grabbed up the other one as well.

"And you," he brought his face close, "are always angry."

Vieri leaned back, trying to pull from his grip.

"And you," he sneered, " have a problem with personal space."

The pull on his wrists was suddenly reversed, and he found them pushed up against the wall to the sides of his head, with a warm body flush against his. He nearly choked when Federico whispered into his ear.

"You're right, but I've shown you that I can be angry. How about you show me that you can smile?" Vieri found that he couldn't move. He didn't _want_ to move. The problem wasn't the contact. He was so used to it from his frequent visits to the city's brothels, (he was reminded of his earlier harsh, hypocritical words to Federico, and he deftly swatted that away), but this was different. The fact that he wasn't in control irked him. He could only feel the strong, immovable hold on his wrists, and the constant rise and fall of Federico's chest against his. And that caused him to squirm, despite trying so hard not to. Federico grinned against his ear.

"Or it would be nice to hear you laugh. Are you ticklish?"

Vieri jerked in his hold. "Don't you dare!"

The smug satisfaction in Federico's voice was entirely too eager. "Is that a yes?"

"That's a 'I'll kill you if you touch me.'"

Federico's eyes darted between them-they were obviously touching-then back to Vieri's narrowed ones.

"Further," Vieri clarified.

"So, this much is okay?"

He started to struggle. "Damn you. What do you want?"

"One kiss. That's all."

"Why? Are you that spoiled that you can't stand not getting what you want? Am I supposed to be flattered that you're-" Coming after me? Courting me? Trying to—Aw, fuck it. "Doing this? Is your curiosity just messed up? Wait, let me guess." His eyes narrowed. "Since your father's friends with a lawyer, he'll have the means to help his son with charges of being a sodomite."

Federico shook his head.

"I don't plan on going that far." His next claim of being a low-abiding citizen had Vieri snorting in disbelief.

"Then, what?"

"I told you-"

"And if I say no?"

Federico shrugged, sighing dramatically.

"I guess my messed up curiosity will never be sated. Oh, well." He perked up. "Hey, don't you have a horseback riding competition set up tomorrow? Mind if I come and watch you?"

Oh, if looks could kill. Vieri could barely form a complete sentence.

"You. Infuriating. Stubborn. Son of a-"

"Is that a no?"

If he killed him now, there would be no way to mask the screams. Especially since he wanted to take his time, and do it painfully slow. Vieri's breathing became more pronounced, his eye twitching, as Federico prattled off obliviously about tomorrow's events. He got to the part where he was going to offer to walk him home after the race, when Vieri yelled at him.

"Fine! And then you fucking leave me alone!"

Federico looked surprised. "Really?"

"One, damn it. One. And I swear, if you tell anyone, I will gut you, and hang up with your own entrails. And leave you to rot."

"And I want to kiss this mouth?"

Vieri was about to tell him to shove it, when Federico quickly leaned in. Even though he stopped an inch from his mouth, Vieri still jerked back, his skull hitting the stone wall behind him.

"Fucker," he hissed, wincing from the dull pain. He wasn't even offered an apology. There was only a mouth covering his own. He stared indifferently at Federico, noticing that his eyes were closed. The bastard was enjoying himself. Great! He started to drown out the insistent push against his lips, with images of Federico's rotting, mutilated corpse, when he realized that was only turning him on. Which was extremely bad, seeing as they were right up against each other. Unfortunately, he could only move forward, and Federico apparently took that as a positive sign. Federico's hips rolled against his, and Vieri pushed into it without meaning to, gasping against Federico's mouth. He pulled away sharply.

_This was not part of the deal!_

He was about to voice as much, but Federico covered his mouth again, adjusting so that his leg pressed in between his. A noise caught in Vieri's throat, caught off guard at the hard, warm pressure abruptly rocking against him. He tried to rip his hands free, but they were secured tight, everything pressing him into the wall. Federico's movements became slower, and deep, tearing a strangled sound from Vieri's throat as he finally pulled away.

"That," he said, breathing hard, and not really thinking clearly, "was more than one."

"Oh...Damn." Federico looked sheepishly apologetic, before kissing him again. Vieri found his eyes closing automatically, and his mouth opening eagerly. The realization struck him hard, and his eyes flashed open. He wasn't supposed to be enjoying this! He bit down on Federico's tongue as the tip pressed its way into his mouth.

"What do you think you're doing!"

"I..." Federico sounded hesitant, but he had a huge smile on his face. "Kissing you?"

"And I said, _one._"

"Then, can I have another?"

Vieri was silent. He should have known better to try and make deals with this selfish smooth-talker.

"Well, I guess it would be a fourth, right?" Federico should have melted under his glare by now, but he only gave him a sweet smile. "Please?"

_Oh, go burn. _Did he really think that simply asking nicely was going to get him anything? Even if...even if...Damn it. Vieri wasn't about to admit how much he liked it. No. He didn't like the ones before, and he didn't like this one right now.

Except this time, he didn't pull away.

But, nothing was going to convince him that he liked Federico. He didn't like the attention, he didn't like the compliments. He didn't care for them, and he knew better, damn it. He wasn't even sure why, after his hands had been released, why they automatically latched onto Federico's collar to pull him closer. At that, Vieri jolted, wrenching them back. Fucking hands! It was like his whole body was out to get him! Federico pulled back with a laugh.

"It's okay to enjoy the things you like."

Vieri started to protest, but Federico's mouth was on his again. _You fucker! Let me finish my sentences!_ But, the way Federico's hands came to rest on his hips, made him relent a little. It wasn't until Federico stopped kissing him, that Vieri realized that his eyes had closed, and they popped open to see an infuriating, smug, smug, _smug_ look on his face. Vieri fell back into his usual sneer, and he shoved him off. Then, he made a big show of scrubbing his mouth clean with the back of his hand, earning a laugh from Federico.

"So, see you tomorrow?"

Vieri hated how much he wanted to nod, realizing with a start that he actually did want to see him later. He actually wanted to see the bastard's stupid face, and his stupid smile.

Damn it. He couldn't believe that this was happening, but he completely steeled himself against any reaction that would give him away.

"We had a deal. Two minutes, and I don't have to see you at all tomorrow."

"This is true," said Federico, as he gave him a knowing smile. Vieri ignored it, and hastily made his way down the ladder, but he wasn't far away enough to miss Federico's voice calling after him. "See you then."

Vieri tried really hard, but he couldn't help it when he smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Vieri regretted ever letting Federico kiss him. If there was one thing, _one thing_, that he could erase from his life, it was that encounter a few nights ago. He thought Federico was a pest before, now he was like a swarm. It was too much work to try and convince himself that he did not want to see his stupid face, and seeing his stupid face right now, only pissed him off.

Vieri had been all set to leave his house that evening. He had things to do, people to walk on, but the second he opened the door, there he was. Federico looked pleasantly happy, like he had been waiting around all day just to see him. He grinned, and then opened his mouth. Vieri figured it was probably to spew out some disgusting, sugar-coated greeting, but he was never going to know, because he simply slammed the door in Federico's face.

"Damn, aggravating, little prick," he muttered, as he made his way to the stairs. Just because he kissed him once, _once_, now that bastard thinks he likes him. And the other ones did not count! In fact, neither should the first one, because that was fucking blackmail or something. Vieri had no sooner taken a step up the stairs, when he heard someone speak.

"Talking to yourself again, little brother?"

Vieri ground to a halt. If it wasn't one pain in the ass, it was another. Unfortunately, this one came loaded with evil, sarcastic bitchery. He glared at his sister.

"Don't call me that."

Even though he was older, his sister took great delight in looking down on him and disrespecting him. He didn't know why he even bothered sticking up for her. She brushed him off, a smirk cut deep into her face.

"Do you know how long he's been there?"

She sounded like she knew the answer, and just wanted to dangle it in front of his face.

"Fuck off," he sneered. His sister's smile tightened, eyes twinkling in sadistic merriment.

"I'm just saying, do you know how many other girls would kill to be in your place?"

He shot her a sharp look. _Other!_ But he kept his mouth shut. His sister was relentless in her cutting remarks, and the best thing to do when she started up, was leave. He started up the stairs, trying to ignore her voice clawing after him.

"Surely you've noticed how wanted he is." He flipped her off. "And how handsome and charming he is." Maybe he could shove her down the stairs, and make it look like an accident. It was the next thing she said that had him halting as he reached the top of the steps.

"Hard to believe, but I am a bit jealous."

Vieri did a double-take at her blissfully happy smile. It seemed even creepier than her malicious ones, and he couldn't help but feel uneasy.

"Why?"

His sister's face morphed into pure evil.

"Because," she said, her hand skimming down her stomach, to stop at the front of her skirts. Vieri couldn't help but follow her movement. "I've heard he's _really_ good with his mouth."

_Oh, god!_ Vieri didn't think it was possible to throw up that much in his mouth. He fled to his room, unwilling to give his sister anymore ammunition with which to mess with him. Her laughter tore at his ears, but he knew she wouldn't be laughing when he tore off her face. He slammed the door shut, and leaned against it. His sister's words echoed in his mind, and he shook his head to get rid of it.

He wasn't thinking about what she meant, wasn't thinking about Federico on his knees in front of him, wasn't thinking about how good it would be, and _fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_. Goddamn her! As if these last few nights weren't hard enough! Why did he have to like that whore? Why? Vieri covered his eyes with his hands to block out the images. Even when he wasn't here, Federico tormented him. _Tormented him._

Vieri needed to leave. Screw Federico the leech, and screw his devil sister. Vieri stalked to his window. It was never that hard to climb out, and this way, he could bypass both of them at once. He pushed open the window, and Federico's face popped up. Vieri shot back with a startled cry, clambering backwards, and almost falling over in the process.

"God damn it!" he snarled, feeling his heart slam around. "You—you just! Fuck!"

He had forgotten that Federico could climb so well, and he looked around for something to beat him with. His fists were awesome, but they wouldn't do as much damage as a heavy, blunt object, or something sharp and stabby. Federico must've sensed his murderous intent, and wisely stayed by the window.

"I thought you were going out tonight?"

Vieri looked at him sharply. "I was."

Federico hoisted himself up to sit at the window ledge, with Vieri sneering at the way his dirty boots touched his floor.

"Let's go out."

Vieri did not know what sympathy was, but he strangely felt bad for all the women who had suitors, especially when they were as relentless as his. Vieri froze. Did he just compare himself to a woman, and Federico as his suitor? A nervous laugh rose from Federico at the sheer intensity of Vieri's glare.

"How about just an hour?" He looked ready to jump from the window in case his suggestion garnered violent results. "That way, you can take a break from what ever is upsetting you."

Vieri snapped at him. "Are you being intentionally dense?"

"You're stressed. I just want to help you."

Vieri had to remind himself that, yes, Federico was slow.

"I'm serious," said Federico. "You spend way too much time at work." Yes, because having a job, and taking it seriously, is a _bad thing_. "I don't get to spend time with you anymore." Federico gave him a sad, longing look. "It's almost like you stay there longer on purpose."

Vieri cringed at that look. No male should ever look that way, but then again, Federico was hardly male.

"Don't flatter yourself. This has nothing to do with you."

Federico leaned back against the window frame, and tried to pull Vieri close. After much hesitation, Vieri finally relented.

"What now?" he asked in exasperation. Federico shrugged, a playful grin on his face. Oh, how he hated that look. It usually meant that Federico was going to say or do something extremely stupid. Vieri rolled his eyes as he felt fingers at the back of his neck, and Federico continued to smile at him. _Fuck, fine!_ He didn't know how Federico picked up on that, but his smile widened, and he leaned up to kiss him.

But just like the first time, he didn't respond.

It wasn't that he didn't know how, it was that he didn't want to, or he wasn't sure if he wanted to. Everything about this made it difficult to just enjoy. It was Federico. An Auditore. A guy. It was someone who he couldn't control with just words alone. He didn't know why Federico just went with it. He had to have hang ups some where in this, but he didn't seem to care. To Federico it was that they both liked each other, and they just should have fun with it. Enjoying it meant proving that Federico was right, and his pride was yelling, _fuck that._

But his body was telling his pride to go fuck itself when Federico pulled him closer in between his legs, fingers brushing idly along the nape of his neck. Vieri opened his mouth with a rare sigh of contentment, his eyes sliding shut. It made it easier to not see him. Now, if only he could drown out the noises the bastard was making. The way Federico was groaning and whimpering into his mouth, it was like he hadn't seen him in weeks, and thought there was nothing left in the world to do. It ruined Vieri's plans of pretending he wasn't there, and he frowned. He felt Federico grin, and speak against his lips.

"You and your angry face."

Vieri slammed his hips against Federico's, enjoying the way he cried out in surprise as he nearly pitched back out of the window. His hands shot up to the sides of the frame to keep him from falling, but Vieri grabbed his collar, and rammed their mouths together.

He was sick of the way Federico took advantage of his confusion and uneasiness over their situation to do whatever he pleased. And then to taunt and tease him as well. Years of discipline taught him to be the one in control, and to deal swiftly with those that didn't listen. But Federico was changing him. He was drawing out something from him that he wasn't used to, and Vieri didn't like it. He started to revert back to his horrible, malicious self.

Federico winced as Vieri yanked his hair back, forcing him to lean further out the window as Vieri towered over him. He needed to show Federico that he called the shots, and he was pleased to see wide eyes staring up at him in fear.

"You and your scared face," he mocked, his voice low.

Federico blinked at him, confused. "What?"

Vieri crushed his mouth hard with his own, and Federico made a pained noise. In that instant, he wanted him. Right there against the window. Wanted to fuck him hard and fast until he cried and begged to stop. And Vieri knew he wouldn't. He'd just keep going, and taking more and more until Federico finally learned who was in charge.

Surprised by the ferocity of the desire, Vieri groaned into Federico's reluctant mouth, and he gripped the tight material of his captive's pants, pulling at them. He didn't want to stop, but a voice rang in his head as he ran his tongue over Federico's. It was his sister's voice, scraping through his mind.

_I've heard he's really good with his mouth_.

It halted his actions completely, his mind supplying the possible amount of women Federico's gone down on, and it didn't help knowing where his mouth was right then. Vieri jerked away, his desire to hurt, and his desire for Federico deflated, and he fixed him with the most disgusted look he could muster.

"You're disgusting."

Federico's face was cutely confused, something Vieri noticed. And why the hell would he notice! That caused his inner rage meter to rise, and he reacted quite harshly. He scooped up Federico's legs right under his knees, and flung him backwards out the window. No, that wasn't an overreaction. Vieri de' Pazzi did not overreact. Whatever he did was legitimate and deserving, and besides, it was completely satisfying seeing Federico panic and flail about. Hopefully to his death.

Vieri looked out the window, simultaneously upset and relieved to see that a cart of hay had broken Federico's fall. Damn those things. Federico slowly stood up, looking less playful, and more uncertain, though Vieri had to admit he was doing a good job at acting like what happened didn't affect him

"So," Federico paused, brushing hay from his hair. "Does this mean you're not coming out with me tonight?"

Vieri slammed his window shut.


	3. Chapter 3

The only reason Vieri came down to check on Federico was because he wanted to gloat if he was hurt. Broken bones and blood were his things, but Federico must've not cared about his impulsive anger issues, because he leapt from the cart, and approached him easily. Vieri figured it was because he fell on his head all the time, so he was used to it by now. 

"Well, that was different," said Federico. "Does seriously pissing you off mean we get to have a hot make out session every time? Because that's very tempting." He looked up from where he had fallen. "Despite the whole, tossing me out of the window thing."

Vieri didn't hear a word he said, too busy staring critically at Federico's body. Not one scratch. What in the hell? There were only bits of hay sticking from his clothes, but other than that, he seemed unharmed.

_Damn it._

He heard a very forced cough, and his eyes snapped up to Federico's face. The bastard was grinning.

"Like?"

"Like what?"

"Well, you _are_ staring."

He was practically preening, and Vieri was already a good ways down the street before Federico snapped out of it. As if Vieri wanted to be seen with that conceited mongrel. Wasn't even good-looking.

He heard quick footsteps catch up to him, then slow down behind him. The annoying feeling of having eyes on his back caused Vieri to abruptly halt, and half-turn, intending to tell his stalker to fuck off. That's when he noticed that Federico's eyes had snapped up to his face. His expression was guilty, looking very much like he had been doing something he knew he would get into trouble for, and had just been caught.

"What the hell were you staring at?" Vieri asked, slowly.

He had a very good idea about what a perverted person like Federico would be looking at if he were walking behind someone, but he asked anyway. If only to give himself more reasons to not like him. Federico's mouth slowly stretched into a harmless smile.

"Nothing."

It was an obvious lie, and Vieri intended to show him what he thought of about being lied to his face, when Federico put his hands up. Oh, no. No surrendering this time, asshole. Vieri cracked his knuckles, advancing, and Federico matched every step backwards.

"Hey. That's not fair. You get to stare at me, but I can't stare at you?"

"I wasn't staring at you!"

Federico looked cocky. "Oh, you were staring."

_How would you like to do some staring through a couple of black eyes?_

Federico had to back up faster then, almost breaking into a run.

"You know, for someone who claims to not like me, you sure are chasing after me a lot." Vieri stopped, and Federico looked disappointed. "I didn't say I didn't like it."

"What do you want? Why are you bothering me today?"

"I told you earlier."

If Vieri looked confused, it was because he never paid attention to Federico. Anything that did somehow get through, was quickly discarded and forgotten. Federico tried to help him remember.

"Before the whole scary, 'I show my love for you by pushing you out of my second story window,' thing, I-"

Vieri tuned him out to enjoy that happy moment. Too bad it seemed like Federico was willing to joke around about it, as opposed to having a normal, human response, like running away screaming in fear. A hand waved in front of his face, his own hand coming up to sharply slap it away, upset that the damn thing was interrupting his happy thoughts.

"What? What are you doing?"

"Just continuing to c-" Federico cut himself off hastily, and Vieri pounced on his stumbling.

"To _what?_"

"Uh..."

Smooth. Vieri continued to just stare at him, enjoying the way he tried to fix his slip up.

"I was just saying," Federico said, slowly, looking like he was trying really hard to think of a way to not piss him off. "That I just wanted to spend time with you."

"Your words," said Vieri, pushing Federico into a metaphorical corner. "Was that you were just continuing to something. And it started with a 'C.' It wouldn't have been, 'Court,' would it?"

"No, no, see. I know you hate the word, and um.."

Wow. First time he ever heard the smooth talker trip over his words. He wondered how long he could continue to make him squirm. Angry staring always helped. He was good at angry staring.

Federico laughed. "If I said I was courting you, you would walk away."

"I would do that regardless."

"Yeah, but-"

See, just like this. Walking. Away.

"Vieri."

_No._

Federico sighed, and walked up next to him. "Okay, fine. No courting. This isn't even a date."

Vieri rounded on him. "Since when is this a _date?_"

"I just said it wasn't."

Oh, for fucks sake! How the hell did he ever get women to agree to even be the same room as him? Is this why he's still single? Vieri was under the impression that Federico was supposed to be charming. Perhaps people meant to say that he was mind numbingly idiotic. He could see how people would confuse the two terms, since they were all completely stupid. He concluded that people were not only dumb, and horrible liars, but the women in the city had no taste, seeing as they all chased after Federico.

"How about we just call it hanging out?" His stalker asked him.

"Because that would require me to actually be around you."

Federico gave him a smile, and Vieri found himself walking alongside him. Somehow. He didn't even know what happened. He just saw that smile, and that pathetically expectant look, and...fuck. Federico gave him another happy smile, and Vieri looked away, scowling deeply at the heat across his face.

It wasn't until after a few minutes of aimlessly walking around, that Vieri worked up the nerve to speak.

"Where are we going?"

He kind of wished he didn't speak at all, with how petulant he sounded. He expected to be teased at for his attitude, (and he was ready to clock him one), but was surprised to see Federico fidget.

"You don't like walking around?"

"You wanted to waste my time by hanging out. So what are we doing?"

Federico protested. "I like what we're doing."

Vieri had a hard time believing that. Did he have nothing planned? How boring. The least Federico could do after endlessly pestering him, was to courteously entertain him. Vieri was sure that Federico did not get many second dates. In fact, he probably didn't get many first ones, either. What else was it that people said about Federico, that he was a spendthrift? Probably couldn't afford to keep others entertained. Not like the lavish way he himself could. Vieri was willing to bet that Federico didn't have any money on him at all. He started to look him over, even though he knew he was correct, when an amused voice hit him.

"Are you sure you don't like staring at me? Because it certainly looks like you're checking me out."

And he agreed to hang out with this thing? How? Why?

"Let me get this straight. You have nothing planned?"

"I didn't think you'd agree. I had to coerce you the first time up on the rooftop." Blackmail. That was blackmail and trickery. Don't try to use fancy words like coerce.

"So, you're basically wasting my time."

Vieri was purposely being monotonous, because it seemed to unnerve Federico when he wasn't angry or yelling. If it affected him badly, then hell yes, he was going to keep doing it. Anything to make Federico uncomfortable. But things turned around when he was given a look, that hurt, kicked puppy look, and Vieri started to wonder if Federico had the same idea as him.

"I can't help but notice that you said that twice."

Vieri's eyes darted to the side, not wanting to see that look, knowing how much it affected him.

"Yes, wasting time," he said, tightly. "My time. And for what? Walking around?" 

Federico actually looked sheepish, his hand coming up to play with a lock of his own hair.

"Well, it's a nice night. I was hoping you wouldn't mind—Hey."

Vieri had walked off. He remembered thinking that this would be a waste of his time. He didn't remember when, but he did. And when was he ever wrong? Never.

Federico darted up next to him. "Where are you going?"

"To get something to eat, and I have a feeling that you can't afford it."

"It isn't that."

Vieri's glare had him verbally backtracking.

"Well, okay. It is that, but-"

Vieri ignored him. It was getting late, and the food vendors would be closing up soon.

"Only one?"

Federico asked of the seasoned bread that he was buying. Yeah, only one. What did he think this was? Charity?

"Get your own."

"I-" Federico's stomach growled, and his hand came up quickly to cover the noise. He shrugged. "Don't worry about it. It's just nice to be able to spend my time with you."

And women fell over themselves for this guy? It made Vieri want to gag. And screw that look on his face, Vieri wasn't sharing his food.

He walked off to a secluded bench, and sat down, unwillingly dragging around some dead weight, that sat next to him.

Vieri knew Federico had no money to buy food, and now he knew he was hungry, so it only made sense to rub it in his face by eating slowly.

Catching on, Federico smirked. "That's very cruel, my love."

Vieri choked violently on his food. "What is wrong with you!"

Federico backed off, eyes wide in amusement. "Is there something wrong with me thinking of you affectionately?"

Yes. Very. It made Vieri sick. He was sure that was sickness. It couldn't be anything else, and he cursed the bastard for wasting not only his time, but his money, now that he didn't want to eat.

"You're smashing your food." Crushing the life out of it. Pretending it's your neck. Whatever.

Vieri heard Federico's stomach complain for food again, and he glared at him, a smile given in return. Vieri decided to keep eating, just to spite him. Like hell if he was giving anything to him. He hoped Federico was suffering more than he was, and he continued eating, ignoring Federico's hungry looks.

It became harder and harder to eat when he realized the look wasn't meant for his food.

"I'm leaving," he said, standing up, and tossing the rest of his food to the dusty ground. Fuck it. It wasn't worth it. His irritation ebbed slightly at the forlorn noise Federico made at the discarded food. Vieri glanced at the disappointment on his face, and felt completely justified as he crushed his leftovers into the ground.

The way Federico's eyes widened, he would have thought it was some small animal that he stomped on. It seemed silly to get some revenge this way, but fuck, Federico's sadness felt good. And it was kind of nice to imagine it being his head crushed under his foot. Vieri turned on his heel, and walked off, feeling satisfied.

"That was fun," came a voice right behind him.

Vieri's happy feeling was short lived, as Federico followed.

"What do we do now?"

"_I_ am going home."

He expected Federico to protest, seeing as they were only together for not even half an hour, but he didn't.

"All right. I'll walk you home."

Vieri was going to object, when Federico stretched languidly, hands over his head, back arching slightly. Then, brown eyes darted over to him, and Vieri realized he was staring. He sped up, not even caring if Federico stared at him from behind.

Well, actually, fuck. He did care, but the last thing he wanted to hear, was some snark about how he had been looking at him. How he had been looking at the way he stretched, and how it might be like if he were doing that on his back, instead. Beneath him. Noises falling from his mouth, and oh fuck. How was this even possible? Why did he even want this?

Okay, yeah, sure. He wanted to take him against his window earlier, but it was different. That time, he wanted to hurt him. He was pissed then. This time...he just wanted him. He saw his home, and had to restrain himself from just running. He intended to just go inside without a word to his tormentor, when Federico pushed his hand against the door. Looks like the tormentor nickname works.

"_What?_"

"No good night kiss?"

"You have got to be kidding me."

When Federico pressed him up against the door, Vieri justifiably panicked.

"What are you doing?"

He glanced around. Did this idiot have no sense? They were outside where anyone could see them.

"There is no one around. Just look."

Vieri's narrowed gaze darted back and forth. Well, damn. He didn't know whether to be relieved, or uneasy about that, especially when Federico gave him a sly look.

"Give me a bit more credit than that."

"You ask for too much."

The smile Federico gave him wasn't like his usual ones. It seemed off, almost sad. Federico sighed softly.

"Sometimes, I think I do."

Vieri wanted to ask—no, demand what he meant by that, but it was lost in their kiss. After awhile, Vieri realized that nothing was happening. Federico wasn't trying to shove his tongue in his mouth, wasn't trying to get his hands down his pants, wasn't doing anything but lightly kissing him. He wasn't even pressed up against him. Vieri didn't know what to do, and it occurred to him that he was probably just as confusing to Federico, with the way he went back and forth, being fine with him one second, and tossing him out his window the next. He was about to break free when he heard a familiar, ear-grating voice.

"Aw, how cute."

Vieri's eyes widened. His impulsive reaction was to shove Federico away as hard as he could, before turning to glare at where the voice came from. His sister waved cheekily from the second story window, her chin resting in her hand as she leaned against the window frame.

"Did you guys have a nice time?"

Vieri was too upset to say even one word at his sister's amusement. He knew she would never tell a soul about this because she most likely wanted to use it to endlessly torment him like the sick, twisted bastard that she was. No wonder father liked her so much. What made him even more upset, was the way Federico, despite being sprawled upon the ground, waved back to his sister.

"Evening, princess," he said, a charming smile on his face. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but you should know that it took a long time to get him to agree to do that. I'm probably back to square one, now."

And he was feeling bad because Federico was sad? Why did he even bother? Square one? Try, fuck you. I wish you were dead. Vieri's sister called down to them.

"So, was I right?"

She sounded entirely too pleased, and he snapped at her.

"About what?"

All she did was nod towards Federico, and place a finger over her mouth.

"Good as everyone says?"

Federico looked confused, which was understandable, seeing as Vieri was looking at him like he wanted to murder him a thousand times over.

"What did I do?" Federico asked, sounding like a scolded child. Laughter floated down from the window.

"It's more like, what _don't_ you do to my brother? You should hear him at night."

_Lying whore!_

As if that wasn't bad enough, Federico gave him a smug look, like the unrestrained bastard that he was.

"Oh, really?"

That's it. Vieri was going to kill them both, slowly and painfully, and his sister was going first.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's just a short thing, but there's no Vieri. This time, it's all about the two older Auditore brothers. I thought it would be funny to see Ezio's reaction to his brother's "relationship."

* * *

Ezio stared at his brother in abject horror. Federico stared back in outright amusement. He knew it was only a matter of time before Ezio found out about him and Vieri. Perhaps he should not have been so secretive about his latest lovelife. It was completely unlike him, and of course, his younger brother had to be curious about everything. Now, Ezio looked like he was mentally having a fit.

Served him right for snooping.

Ezio started to stammer and trip over his words, and Federico laughed.

"Come on, Ezio. I know you know how to use your mouth. In fact, I think all the women of _Firenze_ can attest to that."

Ezio was so out of it that he did not react to his brother's teasing jab.

"Yeah, but you, you just-" He pointed at him weakly, eyes still set in confusion. "And he, you-"

Federico slung an arm around his shoulder, unaffected by his brother's disbelief.

"Ah, my charming baby brother. You never were very good at maintaining composure."

Ezio leaned away from him, feeling a bit uncomfortable. He thought his brother had good taste. He didn't know what happened.

"Please tell me this is a joke."

"A joke? Why, Ezio, I'm insulted. Here I am, pouring my heart out to someone I love-"

"You did not just say love!"

"And you think I'm fooling around."

When did Federico _not_ fool around?

"But, it's Vieri," Ezio protested. Of all the people. Honestly, who cared if it was a guy his brother had fallen for at this point. Just why did it have to be his enemy? Why Vieri? Ezio looked off to the side, eyebrow arching in further confusion. And how did Federico manage to get Vieri to fall for him? Wait, no. He didn't want to think about that. A hand shaking his shoulder brought him back, and he looked straight into his brother's eyes.

"Federico, there's no way." He would have leaned further away when his brother grinned right in his face, but the arm around his shoulder prevented him.

"I'm. Completely. Serious." Federico said, punctuating each word. "I could even tell you the number of times we've kissed."

Ezio jolted in terror. Oh, god no! Normally, he and his brother swapped stories about their conquests, no problem. But, what the hell? How was he supposed to react to this? Denial sounded good. Unmoving, angry denial. He narrowed his eyes.

"No, you didn't."

Federico looked amused. "Yes, we did."

"No. You did not."

If he denied it enough times, he was sure Federico would admit that it never happened.

"Ezio. I'm telling the truth." He was only pushing it because his brother didn't want to hear it. "Vieri and I are together like you and Cristina." He hesitated. "Just...just don't tell him you know. He'd freak out."

HE'D freak out? Ezio was freaking out now. Didn't that count for anything?

"Cristina and I-you can't compare-"

"What do you mean? We do everything you two do."

Even though Federico simply meant that they spent time together, walked and talked with each other, sneaked into each other's rooms at night, (Well, only Federico did that, and was more often than not promptly kicked right back out), Ezio took it to mean that they had gone further than that.

As in, all the way.

He had the most pained look on his face. The thought of his older brother having sex with Vieri caused his face to scrunch up even more.

"You didn't..." he said, slowly and in pure horror.

Looking at the flush across his brother's face, Federico almost broke down in laughter. He almost told him the truth; that no, they didn't, just to spare Ezio from his brain shutting down over his own assumption.

Almost.

Instead, he thought it would be so much more fun to mess with him. A smirk slowly slid onto his face, and he watched his brother's eyes widen, looking like he was bracing himself for whatever atrocities he was about to speak. Federico did not disappoint.

"And you thought he was loud when he yelled at you during your fights."

Ezio jerked away violently, clapping his hands over his ears, the heat across his face angering him.

"I don't need to hear that!"

Federico pursued him, enjoying the senseless teasing, and his brother's childish reactions that came with it. He caught Ezio in a headlock, and started messing up his hair, the soft strands getting pulled from the loose ribbon.

"Aw, baby brother is jealous that I've matured, and found someone who's not a simple fling to be with."

Ezio struggled to pull from his hold.

"Dammit, Federico! Get off!"

His brother laughed. "Oh, I have been. Trust me."

Did Federico _want_ him to throw up?

Ezio rammed his fist into his brother's back, slipping away when Federico jerked in pain.

"Okay, that was uncalled for," said Federico, rubbing the sore spot. "I don't need _two_ guys making my back hurt."

"Shit, Federico! Shut up!"

"No, really. He can get all rough, and-"

Ezio tackled him hard, a fierce look in his face conveying the message that Federico had better not be messing with him. If this turned out to be one long, drawn out joke, he was going to be punching him in the face. It was then that Federico smiled at him fondly, reaching up to touch his hair that had come from its confinement and fell freely over his shoulders.

"Yeah, just like this." He was obviously thinking of someone else with a penchant for angry looks and a silly, insatiable desire to be dominating. His smile changed into a playful grin. "Now, if only your hair were darker."

"You are _not_ pretending I'm him," Ezio demanded. "Because that's just wrong."

"Much like you calling out Cristina's name at night."

"That, is normal," he said through clenched teeth, his fingers digging into his brother's shoulders. "You, are not."

Federico tried to shrug him off. "That's not fair. You get to talk about Cristina, but I can't talk about Vieri?"

"Because it's Vieri," he said in exasperation. He could see the point. Why couldn't his brother? But Federico continued to hassle him.

"You go on and on about her."

"Yeah, she's not Vieri."

"And always about how beautiful she is."

"She's not Vieri," Ezio insisted.

"So what if it's him?"

"_So what_?" His voice rose. "You, you just-" Federico looked up at him innocently, and Ezio sighed, slumping a bit. "I don't know. Just...do you really mean it?"

The genuine smile he was given surprised Ezio. "You're serious."

It wasn't a question, just a simple statement of fact. Yet Ezio couldn't help the disbelief that still slipped into his voice. Because it was still his brother...with Vieri. He tried to stop himself from cringing in disgust, but he must've not been doing a good job of it, because Federico bucked up, jostling him.

"Hey. As long as I don't bring him home for dinner or share him with the family, what's the problem?"

Ezio knew he worded his question like that on purpose.

"Because I'll know, and I have no doubt that you'll not-so-discreetly mention it to me every chance you get."

"Only to get back at you for your lovesick ramblings of your latest flirtations."

"Oh, come on! That's not even fair. You were interested in hearing about them."

"And you were proud to tell me about them. Don't act like you were doing me a favor."

Ezio made a noise of frustration, followed by a grunt of pain as Federico jabbed him in the stomach.

"Now, get off of me before my boyfriend gets jealous."

"Don't call him that around me!"

"Girlfriend?"

"_Federico_."

"Lover?"

"Dammit!"


	5. Chapter 5

Ha. It's been awhile. I'd like to thank my wonderful beta, sweetedge, for doing an awesome job and spending so much time with me editing and giving suggestions. She's the reason the story has detail, and she made it not so confusing anymore. Seriously rocks.

Also, thanks to Demi-goddess for always avalanching me with inspiration. This was supposed to be a one shot, darn it! But it's too much fun to stop now. And thanks to everyone who gives me encouragement and kind words. You guys are awesome. :)

* * *

Vieri was pissed. Not that it was different than any other day, but this time, he was pissed _and_ in pain. The day before, Federico, who had decided that it would be fun to get all rough, had slammed him up against the ledge of his window, catching the small of his back. He didn't care how much the bastard tried to kiss away his bruise, Vieri couldn't beat it enough into his idiotic, fuck-up of an abuser's thick skull, that kissing _wasn't going to help_. And now, his idiotic, fuck-up of an abuser's _brother_ decided to attack him as well, by careening around the corner of a building and smashing right into him.

_Oh, but the woman always went on and on about the Auditore boys' gracefulness,_ he thought mockingly. Graceful, his ass! They were like hulking demons!

Vieri struggled to his feet, pain shooting up his back. "You pathetic waste of air!" He glared down at Ezio. "I suppose it's too much to ask for you to _not_ be so self-centered and watch where the hell you're going?"

Ezio had a hand over his eye. Damn it, he didn't know what part of Vieri had slammed into his face, but he hoped the jerk was rolling in pain as well. He looked up at the figure towering over him. From his place, low to the ground on his knees, he was reminded of his conversation with his brother. It occurred to him that this view was probably a lot of what Federico saw.

Vieri sneered at him. "What ever you are choking on could be doing a better job."

Ezio scrambled to his feet, matching glare for glare with Vieri, until he remembered: Federico. Vieri. Sex.

Vieri rolled his eyes as Ezio started anther gagging fit. As amusing as it was to hear and see him hunched over in obvious discomfort, Vieri didn't want to be anywhere near him. Ezio reminded him of Federico, someone who he was trying to avoid. Turning to leave, Vieri felt a throbbing pain low in his back. Gritting his teeth and rubbing at the bruise he got yesterday, he decided to never let Federico set foot inside his room ever again. If the bastard was going to hurt him enough to cause him to limp, Vieri would be sure to repay him. Thoroughly. As in, with his fists.

He was walking away when he felt eyes on his back. Oh, he knew that feeling. He got it all the time from Federico. When he whipped around, he caught Ezio looking at the lower half of his body, before his eyes snapped up to his face. Vieri's eyes narrowed, mouth curling in disgust.

"You're as bad as your perverted brother," he hissed angrily. Ezio looked like he was about to throw up.

"Hey! Fuck you! I was _not_ checking you out!"

Seeing Vieri limp like that was worse than when Federico came home one night, limping. His brother then proceeded to torment him by going on and on about how wonderful his day was with Vieri and about how much they had _interacted_. Granted, Federico was most likely lying and trying to mess with him, because he sat down well enough when they ate dinner at the table later on, and _oh my god!_ Ezio fisted his hands in his hair, his eyes wide with horror. He couldn't believe he was thinking about this!

He almost missed Vieri's snappy comeback due to his mental anguish.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you had been, you whore."

And just like that, they were reduced to children flinging insults at each other.

"...Asshole."

"Bitch."

"_Cocksucker!_"

"_Fuck you!_"

"_Oh ho._ Bonding, I see."

Ezio and Vieri snapped their glares over to Federico, who had sneaked right up on them.

"Bonding?" Vieri's voice was heavy with irritation. "Does it _look_ like we're getting along?"

Federico took a quick look over the two of them, a smile brightening his face. "No blood. You're best friends now, right?"

"And what about this?" Ezio indicated his cheekbone, red from his collision with Vieri. So he was trying to get Vieri in trouble. Big deal. Federico shouldn't pine over someone who was so damn violent anyway. His brother looked at it with a critical eye.

"Did you upset one of the lovely ladies down at the brothels again?"

"What? No. Your-" _boyfriend attacked me!_ Which is what he wanted to say, but he died a little on the inside at that. All his anger deflated. Instead, he weakly choked out, "You...you're stupid."

"Finally, something we can agree on," Vieri said, rolling his eyes, which made Ezio snap at him and shove his finger into his face.

"Hey, shut up!"

Vieri flinched back, face cringing in irritation as he whacked his hand away. "_What_ did you say?"

Federico laughed. "Wow, I just-" _love the both of you so much_.

He wanted to say that so badly, but he valued his life. He knew Ezio and Vieri hated each other, but they would probably work together long enough to beat him good. Still, Federico's grin was so wide that it hurt, and he just felt so happy.

Both Ezio and Vieri looked a bit frightened at the look on his face, and Ezio tried to back away. Usually, Federico only looked like that when he was drunk. Weird things happened when Federico was drunk.

And after having that delightful conversation about his brother's sex life, ("You couldn't possibly have done it that many times in one day! _I've tried_. Now stop talking about him!"), Ezio just wanted to not be anywhere near the two. And he was kind of in the middle of them, and that was awkward, and he needed to go. Like, right now.

The hand wrapping around his waist was like a death sentence. He was pulled back against Federico's side. Oh no, not weird at all. Damn touchy-feely brothers.

"You know. You two should settle your differences."

Ezio gave him a blank look. "Why should we?"

_So we can be one big, happy family?_

Both Ezio and Vieri glared at him because they knew what he wanted to say and were ready to kill him if he tried to express it in his usual, affectionate manner. Federico grinned at them, wanting nothing more than to kiss their scowls away.

"It's not good to have enemies."

"What are you, my mother?"

"You two are not even going to try?"

Ezio shoved his brother off. "Why?" He gave Vieri an amused smirk. "It's fun to see him try to upstage me."

"How would you like to be upstaged by my fist?"

"Now, children..." Federico addressed them playfully.

Vieri snapped at Federico. "Shut your mouth!"

Ezio tried to defend his brother. "Why don't _you_ shut _your_ mouth?"

Federico just sighed and rolled his eyes. Fine, don't get along. It made it easier to mess with them, which was basically his life's ambition now. He knew Ezio still didn't know that he was lying about having sex with Vieri, so if he wanted to poke fun at his brother, and limp around for the fun of it, he would. And Vieri, well, he was just fun to tease.

He made a big show of stretching, little noises of contentment coming from his throat. Vieri glared a him, the smile on Federico's face never wavering.

"You two stay and fight if you like. I'm going home."

Ezio arched his eyebrow, glancing back towards the general direction of their house in confusion."But we just left from there."

Federico smirked at his brother. "Yeah, but I'm tired. I was up all night, you know. Busy."

"Busy doing wh-?" At the smug, satisfied look on Federico's face, Ezio broke off. Oh. _Oh._

Ezio glared right back. If he was talking about...

Federico looked at him pointedly. "I had a long, _rough_ night."

Oh, Ezio was going to kill him. What the fuck was he doing? Vieri was right there!

But Vieri had no clue what Federico was going on about, seeing as they didn't spend last night together. The morning, yes, but he kicked the bastard out when Vieri woke up later to him playing with his hair. Fucking creeper.

"Then go home," Vieri crossed his arms, his eyes narrowing. "Stop wasting my time. In fact, both of you, leave."

"I would," said Federico, giving him a playful look as he arched backwards with his hands on his hips. "But I'm sore _all over_."

Ezio buried his face in his hands. Shut up, Federico. Please, shut up.

"Good," said Vieri, not catching on to what Federico was trying to do. "I hope you're in a lot of pain."

"I am." Federico nodded, glancing at Ezio. "I can barely walk."

Ezio kicked him sharply in his leg, because Federico usually responded to that. And he did, face scrunching up in pain.

"And that's supposed to help with my walking, _how_?" No, seriously. That hurt.

Ezio fixed him with an angry look, not liking his relentless teasing one bit.

"I don't know. You seem to like limping around. I thought I'd help you along."

"I really don't need you helping me in that area, but I appreciate it. Besides, I have somebody else to help me with that."

"Do you _ever_ shut your mouth?"

"...I have somebody to help with that, too."

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Vieri asked, watching as Ezio dry heaved. "He keeps doing that." Not that there was anything wrong with it. It would just be nicer if Ezio was throwing up blood.

Federico grinned, patting his brother on the back. "He is a bit over dramatic, isn't he?" He decided to help explain his brother's behavior. After all, the two were going to be future brother-in-laws. Better to not keep up bad impressions. "He's just feeling sick."

"I-" Ezio straightened up and gave him a strange look before remembering that Vieri did not know that he knew about...them. And it. And, ew. Actually, his stomach _was_ churning a bit now. He slumped a little. "Yes. I'm sick." He glanced at his brother. "And disgusted—_ow!_" His arms wrapped around his ribs, protecting them from Federico's vicious elbowing. "Is that any way to treat your sick brother?"

Vieri smirked. "_I_ approve."

Ezio muttered under his breath. "You would." He was smacked upside the head, strands of hair falling into his eyes. "You prick!"

He swung at his brother, who merely dodged the swipe. Laughing, Federico ran off, Ezio angrily tailing behind him. Vieri watched them dart around the corner. He supposed he should be glad that he didn't have to deal with the both of those annoying idiots on a regular basis.

If Federico _ever_ made another joke about him and Ezio being brother-in-laws again, Vieri was going to do more than just knee him in the nuts like he did last time.

He was about to turn and leave when Federico popped around the building, smiling at him. "Hey."

And _no_, Vieri did _not_ smile back! That was a scowl. _Scowl!_ He was incapable of smiling! Fuck, he didn't mean to do that!

"_What_?" he growled out.

Federico continued to smile warmly at him.

_Irritation. Rising. _

Taking a quick look around, Federico hesitated and then blew him a kiss. Mortification flashed onto Vieri's face and he actually jerked out of the way of the imaginary flying kiss.

"Do you want to die today?"

"How about we wait until tonight? And then you can give me a thousand little deaths if you wish."

"I'm not seeing you tonight." Yeah, still angry over Federico trying to break his back, but as per usual, Federico translated his glare as approval.

"Good. Leave your window open."

_Why aren't you listening! _His avoidance was supposed to be Federico's punishment. How was he supposed to dish this out if the bastard was always able to find him?

As Federico winked at him ("Don't _ever_ do that again!") and left, Vieri resolved to return home and shove his entire bookcase against his window. 


	6. Chapter 6

Lots of credit to my beta, sweetedge, for giving me loads of suggestions and amazingly helpful comments.

And to Demi-goddess who also prods me to write more. Enjoy~

Xxx

Vieri fumed. Of all the people to develop an unhealthy obsession on him, it had to be someone that was a hopeless romantic. Vieri _hated_ romance. He could only take so many flowers (_Flowers? What the fuck?_) midnight window break-ins, and stupid pet names, before he went absolutely insane. But here he was, lying next to Federico, on the same damn rooftop where this whole _thing _had started. At night. Looking at the stars. Again. Because apparently life hated him, seeing as Federico wanted to visit "old memories" or some stupid shit like that even though it's only been a few weeks. Fucking girl. How could they possibly be "old memories?"

Vieri was more pissed off over the fact that he didn't say no to all of this. All it took was Federico making that face, that stupid pleading look. Vieri couldn't help but groan and cover his eyes in mortification at how easily he had given in. He felt fingers curl around one of his wrists and they pulled his hand from his face. He frowned at Federico's closeness as he smashed right up against his side.

Federico looked happy, eyes practically shining in the moonlight. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

"Oh, fuck you!"

You know what else he hated? His random professions of his undying damned love. He knew he said those things to every whore he'd ever been with, so it's not like he meant it. This was, without a doubt, the weirdest thing he's ever had to deal with. No one could stand his attitude long enough to get to know him and he tired of others before he could start to care. But Federico would not leave and, worst of all, he was starting to grow on him.

...Even if Federico was an idiot. Vieri glared as Federico slid his fingers down his wrist to wrap around his hand. Vieri always rolled his eyes at these stupid gestures, convinced that no man really enjoyed doing these silly things. He thought it was a ploy to get women to open their legs faster, but Federico actually liked doing things like writing him poetry (poorly written poetry), whispering sweet words in his ear, and yeah, even holding his hand, which embarrassed and mortified Vieri to no end. And, fuck, that probably was the whole point. He remembered how Federico would always grin and laugh as he hit him away, completely flustered, every single time.

Vieri felt lips against his hand, soft and warm against his skin, and he angrily snatched it back.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Men kissed women's hands. Was he trying to imply something? Like wanting to die?

"You and your mouth," said Federico, his voice light with fake admonishment. "It seems like all you do these days is swear."

"And?" He only swore when he was angry or irritated, and guess who did that to him? If he wanted to swear, he would. He would swear every fucking second of the day if Federico didn't like it.

Federico rolled over onto his side to gaze into Vieri's eyes. "There's nothing wrong with that. It just gives me a reason to focus on your mouth more."

Vieri guessed there was nothing wrong with never swearing again.

He huffed out a breath, arms crossing. This was boring. What was the point in just lying here? Vieri's eyes narrowed in irritation as they flitted over to Federico.

"Do you have _nothing_ better to do?"

A sly smirk slowly slid onto Federico's face as he gave Vieri a once-over.

"I know one thing."

Vieri had to refrain from automatically hissing out his usual 'Fuck you' because he knew by now that wouldn't go well.

This whole damn thing was confusing. What was Federico getting out of this? Vieri got an ego boost every time Federico came on to him—not that he'd ever let him know that. That would boost _his_ ego to insufferable levels. Then he would really have to kill him and he'd lose out on the other good thing Federico provided, which was giving Vieri someone to take his aggressions out on.

It didn't matter how upset Vieri became, or if he lost it and tried to hurt him. He could continue to do so because Federico didn't break as easily as his men. He would always evade his punches, let his insults roll off his shoulders, and let him chase him until he was spent of his anger. It was strange how Federico never seemed to tire. He had way too much stamina and when Vieri finally stopped going after him, tired and shooting half-hearted glares, Federico would cheerfully step up and kiss him senseless. It was almost as if Federico waited for him to get angry while knowing how far he could be pushed, and then would take advantage of his inability to care when he was tired out.

"This some kind of game to you?" he shot at him.

Federico's response came quickly, tilting his head and shifting his weight to sit a bit straighter. "I would never play around with your feelings like that."

Vieri promptly ignored him, not wanting to believe such honest answers. The reason he didn't know why Federico liked him was because Vieri couldn't bring himself to ask. He just knew Federico would get all smug. There would be stupid gleeful smiles as he got teased, and then the whole cycle of anger, chasing, tiring, and kissing would start. He was ready to drop it, but Federico's eyes flashed with realization.

"Hey, who am I to question love?" he asked, his mouth quirking up.

_Ignoring! Ignoring! Still ignoring! In fact, leaving._

Federico laughed, grabbing Vieri's arm to keep him close as he shifted away, pulling him back down to the rooftop with him and holding him tight to his chest. "What's wrong with just enjoying this? If it makes us happy, why fight it?"

Vieri didn't believe in not fighting. "Because there's nothing to enjoy," he replied petulantly, even though he knew what Federico would do next to prove him wrong. He knew what was going to happen even before a hand trailed over his chest to hold the front of his shirt. He knew what was going to happen before Federico leaned over him on one elbow. He knew he was going to be kissed.

And he kissed back.

Federico kissed him, and he didn't bother pushing him off, even going so far as to turn on his side to face him to make it easier. Vieri was getting used to his affectionate gestures, if only because it felt good, _not_ because of any type of meaning behind them. After a few weeks of them being together, Vieri finally realized how to work this to his advantage.

He found that Federico was so responsive to his touches, that he could kiss him until the idiot was breathless. Vieri had realized he enjoyed causing the dazed, vulnerable look Federico had whenever he pulled back, like this. It was the vulnerable part that really got him, reminding Vieri of who was in control. As a result, they could spend hours together, Vieri simply drawing out Federico's torment, and whenever Federico tried to do the same to him, hands venturing lower, Vieri would nearly break them, wanting to slam forth the message that it was never going to happen. Not until he gave the word.

Vieri knew what Federico wanted, so why should he give it to him? Self gratification was Federico's vice, his weakness in which Vieri used to thoroughly torment him by giving in so much but taking away when Federico expected to get it. Federico wanting it was the only reason Vieri didn't just pin the bastard down and fuck him raw. He could do that. Easily.

But for now, he was content to just feel him, his own body buzzing with sensitive nerves. He felt every groove on along Federico's lips as they ran across his mouth. He could feel the heat from his body, from the hand clutching his arm, from legs intertwining with his own. He grabbed the back of Federico's neck, glad that his gloves were off so he could feel his skin and his strands of hair as he tightened his grip. Vieri pressed his thigh in between Federico's legs, causing him to gasp into his mouth and jerk forward for more pressure, which Vieri abruptly denied.

Vieri smirked at his frustrated groan. Lately, he had been treating this whole exchange as a game, pushing Federico far until he could barely form coherent sentences. Then Vieri would simply stop, leaving Federico up against the wall, a door, an empty vendor stand, to blink in confusion and sputter a bit over his refusal to continue. It was amusing to see the self-proclaimed suave, smooth-talking charmer lose his composure.

He could see the patience wearing thin after so many of these events. Federico's normally grinning mouth would fold into a frown, his jaw set, the look in his eyes hardening. Vieri even noticed how his fingers would twitch, curling into clenched fists, or clutching tightly at the fabric of his own clothes as if to keep himself from reaching out and strangling him in frustration.

Well, too fucking bad. Vieri actually looked forward to the day he finally snapped, wanting to see that anger, simply because he caused it.

Vieri was disappointed when Federico just went back to kissing him, ignoring his leg in favor of playing with his shirt. He felt a hand on his stomach, warm fingers skimming along his skin. His only response was to inhale deeply and arch into Federico's touch. Vieri didn't care at the moment. It felt good, and he wanted more. It wasn't until Federico moved his hand even further upward, towards his chest, leaving his stomach exposed to the cool, night air, that Vieri started to growl.

As if sensing his displeasure, the hand retreated, and Vieri felt that wonderful sense of power surge in him. He didn't even have to say anything, and Federico _still_ followed through with what he wanted. That's how it should be. But then he felt something press against the top of his pants, and he realized that Federico was trying to dip his fingers inside. It was a hesitant move, like he wasn't sure if he'd get yelled at or not, probably surprised that he even got this far.

Vieri whacked his hands away. Hard.

The next thing he knew, Federico shoved his way on top of him and pushed him flat on his back to completely take over his mouth. A startled noise leapt from Vieri's throat at the hand that was completely down his pants. He slammed his hands against Federico's shoulders, knocking him back to arms length.

"What are you doing!" he asked sharply. Federico looked surprised at his objections, but he didn't pull his hand away.

"You're _still_ turning down a hand job? _Seriously?_"

He sounded so incredulous, like he couldn't imagine anyone in their right mind possibly doing that. Vieri narrowed his eyes at his tone, remembering that this was Federico, master of all that is loose morals. He probably jacked off on other people's rooftops all the time. Vieri grabbed his wrist, and tried to pull it away, despite Federico's resistance.

"I don't know why I'm even slightly surprised that you don't find anything wrong with this. We're on someone's _roof_, you oblivious idiot."

His breath hitched as Federico slid forward between his legs, pushing them further apart to lean over him.

"Well," Federico's mouth was near his ear, his voice soft and low. "I guess you're going to have to be extra quiet, then."

The whispered breaths and the hand that pinned his shoulder down should not have turned him on like it did. And before he could do anything close to what he would normally do, like stab Federico's hands, fingers wrapped around him and squeezed.

The hot pressure jolted him into the tight grasp, his breath stuck in his throat as all sensitive nerves vibrated at the unexpected touch.

"_Fuck." _ His voice came out soft and strangled, his whole body tense. Federico looked pleased, mouth set into a smirk as he pushed himself closer until Vieri's legs were splayed over his thighs, and he held himself up over him on one hand. Vieri tried to glare up at him, tried to beat him back like he usually did with just the intensity of his piercing gaze, but a loud, incoherent noise tumbled in his throat as he curled up, his back arching from the friction, from the warm, dragging movement around his length.

One hand gripped Federico's thigh and the other dug onto his shoulder to yank him down, pulling them closer together. He heard a hum of contentment, Federico's lips brushing over his neck and jaw, his hand encasing him with more heat and pressure. Vieri felt his teeth jab into his bottom lip.

The hiss that started to escape from his mouth sounded suspiciously like the start of the bastard's name that was in front of him. He grit his teeth harder, hoping that what he was saying was something like '_Fuck_,' or a (demanding, not begging) '_Faster_.' From Federico's amused laugh, Vieri figured it probably was some combination of all three.

Federico took his time, drawing it out, so slow and so unhurried, like he had been wanting to do this forever, and now that he could, just wanted to enjoy every second of it. The slow pace was driving Vieri insane, but he didn't want to press himself into those hands, didn't want to start moving in his grip like some damn whore, because he had more control than that. He didn't want Federico to see him lose it, and he started to shake with the effort of keeping himself still. But when Federico's thumb started to press lazy circles around his tip, smearing and slicking him further, Vieri cried out through clenched teeth and gave an uncontrollable buck of his hips.

_Fuckfuckfuck! This was never supposed to happen!_

His fingers dug into Federico like talons, nails hooked into him sharp and painful, but the hand around him remained steady and unrelenting and painfully slow.

He could barely make out what was being whispered into his ear, lowly and playfully. "You deserve it. For every time you left me hanging like this. Who knew you could be so mean?"

All Vieri could think of was a steady stream of '_Fuck you!_' So that's what this was? Payback? For all the times he messed with Federico and left him hard and breathless somewhere?

It took him forever to catch his own breath, but when he did, his voice came out small. "Stop."

Federico immediately stilled, all the playfulness dropping from his face. "What's wrong? This isn't what you do when you're with someone?"

This was different! Vieri didn't know _why_. It was just that it was _Federico. _Enjoying this would make him happy, and Vieri didn't want to be the cause of his happiness. Maybe it was because he hated Federico's laidback smugness. Maybe it was because he hated how one person could so easily get a rise out him and make him react so much. It might've been because he hated Federico's brother. It might've been because his own father hated the Auditores that badly. Maybe it was because he was easily angered or headstrong or maybe it was because he was so damn competitive and so used to coming out on top that having someone else take the reigns was nerve-racking and displeased him to no end.

Whatever it was, Vieri simply did _not_ want to give in.

"Just stop! I don't want to have to owe you anything!"

Federico's eyebrows shot up, then he pulled his hand from Vieri's pants and fixed him with a worried look. "...That's not how relationships work."

"This isn't..." Vieri groaned out through clenched teeth at the absence of warm friction, his arousal teetering at the edge, his body begging for more even though his pride was trying so hard to keep itself together, "...a relationship."

"Then what?" Federico asked softly, continuing to brace himself on one hand, while using the other to run his fingertips along Vieri's hairline, pushing the stray strands out of his face. "What is this?"

Vieri didn't know. He could only shake his head to repel the fingers in his hair, Federico's gesture suddenly too intimate for him to accept.

"It's okay to just relax and enjoy my affections for you." Federico gave him a small smile. "If I want to give you something, or say something nice to you, or just hold your hand, it's because I want to. You don't need to feel like you owe me anything."

Vieri's eyes narrowed, "...You are such a—"

"Girl. I know." Federico's smile stretched to hold his smugness. "But that doesn't change the fact that you like me."

Like you? _Like you?_

Lips descended on his open mouth, halting whatever usual insult he was about to throw out. Fine. Kissing. Fine, whatever. But this position had to go, and Vieri tried to shove Federico to the side to flip them over so he could be on top, but hands grabbed his forearms, pinning them to the rooftop, the weight of his body behind the force of Federico's mouth pushing him flat on his back.

Vieri didn't want to acknowledge that everything Federico did and was doing, was exactly what he himself had done to Federico so many times before, treating him like a plaything before tossing him to the side.

The hands were like shackles clamped on his arms.

He turned his head sharply, breaking Federico's kiss, and tried to wrench his hands free.

"Enough, you bastard!"

But Federico heard that so many times before that he simply grinned at him.

_Fucker! He wasn't playing around! _

The way Federico ignored him burned his insides with rage. The way he was being held down, overpowered, with him in such an open, vulnerable position, had him more than a little scared, more than he cared to admit. Everything Federico was doing to him put him on edge because he was so used to getting his way, so used to being the one giving the orders, and now everything was turned around on him, and it felt like all his control had been stripped from him.

He needed to get back into his comfort zone, so he snarled out the first thing that came to mind.

"I'm going to kill you!"

But all he got in return was Federico's amused, "I know, I know," before being kissed deeply.

Vieri was furious at Federico's brush off, his anger fueling him with enough energy to rip a hand free, and, wanting to pay him back for his earlier torment, shot his hand down and grabbed Federico through the front of his pants. His fingers dug in.

Federico jerked back, eyes wide. "H-hey, um. It-it's nice that you're finally participating and all, but-" He let out of noise of pain, flinching as fingers twisted. "Fuck! _Vieri_!"

It wasn't until right then that Vieri realized how amazing his name sounded falling desperately from Federico's mouth. It was different than the desperate, breathy, pleasured sighs that Federico usually gave him. This one was sharp, full of pain, and indicated that Federico wanted him to stop, that he didn't want more. It stirred up the awful blood lust inside him, and there was nothing but the overwhelming desire to hurt him more. Because the bastard wasn't listening to him. Because he lost control of the situation and lost control of himself. Because his nerves were frayed, and simply because he could.

Killing people had always been a joy to him. Reveling in their terror and drawing it out were things he grew up with, things that he was forced to learn and participate in. He grew to love it, because there was nothing else and no other way. But at this moment, he didn't know whether to give in or to fight it.

He must've been squeezing harder because Federico's hand was suddenly crushing his wrist.

"_Vieri, please_."

Hearing Federico's fear made him drunk with power. It reminded him of his abilities to control others, to intimidate them, to do whatever he damn well pleased without any thought to consequences or retribution. And that included the people he slept with. Vieri wrenched his other hand free, Federico nearly toppling onto him since his arm no longer supported him. Vieri gripped the back of his neck, glad his gloves were off so he could tear at his skin.

Federico, sensing that this was no longer fun and games, tried to pull away, but Vieri sharply yanked him back by his hair because he didn't say he could move, and Federico needed to learn that people fucking listened to him. Federico fixed him with a scared look and Vieri lost it.

"Vi-" Federico's protest was cut short by Vieri slamming their mouths together. There was nothing left. There was just him and the most annoying little fucker who thought he could screw with him. All he could hear was his terrified, confused noises, and feel his struggling, and they were both just utterly trapped.

He groaned against Federico's mouth, knowing the control he had over him. Just a little pressure from his hand, and he had Federico whimpering from the pain, body starting to shake and unable to focus enough to summon the strength to escape. He looked into wide brown eyes, and Vieri knew how nice it would be to see him cry.

From the amount of blood that trickled into his mouth, Vieri pleased himself with the thought that he might have bitten clean through Federico's bottom lip. The loud yelp from his victim had Vieri instinctively clamping a hand over his mouth, and shifting his weight to ram the body against the rooftop. Climbing on top, he ground as much weight as he could into Federico's jaw, taking sick enjoyment at the way the bright red blood seeped through his fingers and drew cracks down the bastard's sculptured face.

Even better were the tears filling up in his eyes and spilling over. Federico's eyes were large and shining, reflecting Vieri's image back to him. _Fuck. Yes._ All he needed was to hear him beg. Beg endlessly until he decided that it was time to thoroughly break him. Vieri felt a sense of glee bubble up in his chest, the pressure filling up until a feral grin ripped across his face, teeth flashing and blood staining them.

_Federico's blood._

For the first time in weeks, he finally felt like himself. He finally felt in control and Federico wasn't taking that from him.

He felt a hand grab his wrist. Federico scrabbled to get up, but his shoulders barely got off the roof before Vieri slammed him back down. That's when Federico stayed down, eyes wide, looking like he was combating his instinctual reaction to fight back.

Vieri drank it in because who he was wasn't going to change. He didn't _want _to change. Not for Federico. _Especially_ not for him. He wasn't going to start showing that he cared, or act nice, or pretend that he liked it when Federico was around because he _didn't_, damn it! He wasn't going to change for some stupid bastard who thought could get at him with his kind words and his damn smiles and his stupid...his stupid...just, _fuck! _It meant nothing! None of it!

Life was so much easier without Federico. Vieri wouldn't have to think about why he reacted the way he did around him, why he found himself feeling happy when Federico showed up, or why he found himself almost smiling when Federico laughed, and, shit, this wasn't like him! He just wanted to forget that any of this even happened!

Screw trying to hurt him, he didn't want to do that anymore. He just wanted to leave.

But the hand around his wrist just wouldn't let him go, not even when he tried to haul himself up, and he was pulled back down to his knees, one hand flat on the ground near Federico's shoulder. He found himself shouting.

"Let go!" How the hell could Federico still want this? How could he still want what they have?

He tried to yank his hand free, but the way Federico cringed and protectively covered his mouth had Vieri stopping, not wanting to admit that what flashed across his face was worry. Instead, he grabbed his fingers and attempted to pry them from his wrist.

"Do you really want this!" He didn't feel bad about hurting him! The blood, the tears, they should make Vieri happy, and for a few brief moments, it had. But now, and he didn't know why, but he regretted what he did.

Federico shook his head, swallowing deeply as if to clear away the pain and flinching as his mouth opened.

"If I let you go now, I'm never getting you back, am I?"

Despite having his mouth covered, Vieri understood every word. It made no sense to him why Federico still clung on, but Vieri didn't want to have to face it. All that he started to yell was fueled by anger. He prided himself on his self-control, but he knew he had none of it right then, which only made him care that much less about what was going on, made him not think about what he was saying.

"I'm never going to care for you! I don't give a damn about your feelings, and if you were telling the truth at all when you said you cared for me, then you'd let me go!"

Federico just stared at him.

"You want me to let you go, Vieri?" It didn't hurt Vieri to hear and see Federico struggle to breathe out those words, one palm cradling his mouth, the other clutching at him. "Just tell me. Just tell me, and I will."

He knew what Federico meant. Vieri knew Federico wasn't just asking if he wanted him to let go of his hand. He knew, but he just didn't want to hear it.

"_Let. Go." _

The cool night air hit his wrist, and he was free. He was free, but he couldn't move because he didn't actually expect Federico to let him go. That's when he realized that he had no idea what he wanted.

Federico eyes were blank, staring up at him, waiting patiently for him to get off, and leave. Vieri didn't feel that spark of anger that he knew he should have felt, the heaviness inside his chest causing him to rise jerkily to his feet. His glare had no heat behind it, his mouth, a tight, thin line at Federico's passiveness, at the way he shrugged. Nonchalantly. Dismissively. Resigned.

Vieri wasn't followed home that night.


	7. Chapter 7

Fuck! Vieri nearly lost his grip on the stone wall. He knew how to climb, damn it. He excelled at it, even. The only reasons he was having a hard time climbing now was because it was dark and the Auditore's house was poorly built. Damn thing was falling apart.

He didn't know why he was climbing up to Federico Auditore's window in the middle of the night. It wasn't that he felt bad. It wasn't that he wanted to see if Federico was okay, but it had been nearly a week since he had seen him, and it just...he was...fuck.

See, this is why he hated people. They were too much trouble. When Federico tried to kiss him that first night, he should have never given in. He should have just thrown him off the roof. Then he wouldn't have to deal with this. He wouldn't be feeling so fucking...guilty. Which he shouldn't, because he'd hurt others a lot worse.

"Son of a bitch," he said, his voice hushed. This whole thing was completely ridiculous. Federico should just get the hell over it. He should have known that he was a violent person. Vieri threatened him all the time. He even threw him out of his window! But he hadn't seen him since that night on the rooftop. Federico hadn't come by to see him at all, which Vieri knew he should be happy about, but he wasn't. He had expected Federico to come by despite what had happened, his insufferable face all smiles while he threw out some stupid charming remark about him.

And it just never happened.

Vieri felt stupid clinging to the window ledge, waiting outside just like Federico had done so many times at his own window. Before he could back down (because he had a spine, damn it, and balls to go with it), he knocked on Federico's window. Actually, it was more like a good pounding, because the entire thing rattled loudly. He heard a loud curse and Vieri smirked, wishing he could see the startled look on Federico's face.

He ducked as the window opened. Federico's surprised face was visible in the moonlight, and unfortunately, so was his bruised mouth. The angry red and dark purple on his swollen lip had Vieri gripping the ledge tighter. He didn't feel good about it one bit even though he knew he should. He should be pleased with his handiwork, but deep down it felt wrong.

He didn't know why he felt angry. Was he angry at himself? Federico's inquisitive stare only upset Vieri further. He wasn't used to caring like this, so what the hell was he supposed to do?

"What!" he snapped. Being angry probably wasn't what he should do. Damn it, he had to work on that.

Federico gave him a small grin, lips barely curving to one side. "I never thought I'd see you here."

Their banter came automatically. "Don't get used to it."

"Then I guess I'm going to have to enjoy every second of it, aren't I?"

Vieri wanted to slam the window in his face, but that would waste the entire time it took to work up the nerve to come here.

Federico's grin became smug. "May I ask how you knew which bedroom window is mine?"

At Vieri's intense glare-the one that Federico had learned to interpret as 'Shut your fucking mouth or I'll do it for you, and not in a way you'll like'-he balked. "Er. I'll take that as a no?"

Vieri pressed his fingers against an oncoming headache. He was tired. He barely slept in the past few nights. Something kept him up and he refused to believe it was worry.

"I don't even know why I'm here," he mumbled.

A hand pulled his own hand away and as he was opening his eyes, Federico placed a soft kiss on his forehead. Vieri was so surprised over the gesture that he jerked back, almost losing his grip. Federico's hands shot out to grab his arm and shoulder in an iron hold, giving him a chance to gain his footing.

Vieri clutched to the window ledge, shooting a glare up to Federico. "Are you trying to kill me!"

"That would be a first," said Federico in amusement, pulling him up further. "Death by kiss."

Vieri continued to glare at him, unsure of what to do. Federico seemed like his normal, idiotic self. Was he supposed to do anything? Is this where he apologized? Because that was never going to happen. The two spent a minute just staring at each other until Federico spoke cheerfully.

"So. Are you spending the night?"

Wait, what? What just happened? Did Federico forgive him? Vieri couldn't believe it. How—just like that? His face must've conveyed his confusion, because Federico laughed softly.

"We don't have to do anything. It would be nice to just lie with you."

Vieri frowned. "No. It's not that."

Why wasn't Federico angry? The idiot doesn't even react properly when someone attacks him. He was probably too damn lazy to even care.

Federico tilted his head, eyebrow arching, and Vieri felt strangely hesitant, mouth opening then closing, his shoulders fidgeting under Federico's grasp. He didn't want to push it if Federico didn't care, but more importantly, Vieri didn't want to apologize for anything.

"You know," said Federico, his voice quiet. "I knew that you weren't exactly a gentle person when I pursued you."

"_Pursued_?" Vieri snarled indignantly, leaning away. Had Federico learned nothing from their time together? He hated that word. It gave him images of a relentless hunt and him being fair game.

"Yes." Federico spoke with conviction, his tone unapologetic. "And when I was courting you-" He broke off to pull Vieri back up from his angry descending. He yanked him up until Vieri's stomach pressed against the window ledge and they were right in each other's faces. He gave him a hard look, narrowed eyes not wavering from Vieri's fierce glare. "Listen to me for once."

Vieri gripped the ledge in a white knuckled hold. "Then stop playing around!"

"You want me to be serious, Vieri?" Federico's voice rose. "Fine. I'm angry at what you did. It's the reason I haven't come to see you these past few days. I've done nothing but care about you from the start, but you always turn away."

Vieri wanted to do just that, not used to Federico actually standing up to him. "Stop."

Federico shook his head. "I'm not going to. I know it's hard for you to let your defenses down, but I thought it would be that much more rewarding when you ever did, because it would be for me. It would be for the both of us."

"That's enough," Vieri hissed, trying to wrench himself free. This was just like their time on the rooftop. He didn't want to face the fact that Federico truly cared for him. He always wondered why that idiot liked him, but now that he was hearing it, it made it seem all too real because Federico wasn't joking around. He wasn't playing or teasing.

If this was Federico's serious side, Vieri never wanted to see it again.

"No, it's not enough," said Federico, keeping his grip tight. "I need to know what you want."

Oh, fuck. Don't make him say it. But Federico continued, not letting him go.

"You know all I want is you. I want your petulant, pissy attitude; your angry looks; your filthy, scowling mouth; your violent outbursts; and your strong-willed, independent mind."

Vieri didn't want to hear any more. It was too much. "_Shut up._"

Hands pulled him closer.

"Tell me what you want."

He didn't want to. He would spend night and day with Federico, put up with his idiotic jokes and his relentless teasing; ignore his stupid, playful grins; and even let him hold and kiss him if he wanted to. Hell, he would even deal with his random, embarrassing gestures of affections, but Vieri would never admit that he liked him. His pride wouldn't let him.

"Tell me."

He was never going to say that he wanted Federico. "I'm not-!"

But Federico would not stop. "_Vieri._"

Oh, he had enough. Federico always backed off when he told him to. Things never went this far, and Vieri was too tired and too upset over this whole damn thing to deal with it anymore. The one thing that he could think of saying to shut him up flew from his mouth.

"Federico!"

And it worked. Wide eyes met narrowed ones, and Federico was silent.

Vieri swallowed hard, mouth working around what his brain was trying to hold back. "I-"

Was this really worth it?

"I"m..."

It's not like any of this mattered. Vieri didn't need him. He could have anyone else, someone who listened and wasn't so damn annoying. It wasn't like Federico was worth anything. He was an Auditore. He was lazy, dirty-minded, and a complete whore. It didn't matter that Federico was always there or tried to help him with whatever he was doing or continued to give him attention no matter how many times he adamantly refused to accept it. It didn't matter that Federico had told him that he liked him so many times over to the point where Vieri was starting to believe it. It didn't matter. It shouldn't. But looking into Federico's eyes and having heard everything said about him, sincerely and with such intensity, Vieri realized that while he could have anyone else, he didn't want to.

Finally, he sighed, eyes rolling upward. "Fuck."

Federico gave him a fond smile. "Yeah, I know."

"That wasn't an apology, you bastard."

"That's okay. I forgive you."

"In what language does 'Fuck' mean 'I'm sorry'!"

"Does this mean we can have make up sex now?"

Anyone else! He could have had anyone else!

His hand came up automatically to push at Federico's shoulder when he leaned down to kiss him. Apparently, forgiveness came way too fast when it came to Federico.

"Wait. It's going to hurt, you moron."

Federico gasped, the sound fake and mocking. "Aw, you do care."

Vieri bristled. "Hardly. I just don't want to hear you whine like a bitch."

"Ow." Federico placed his hand over his heart. "Someone's extra mean today."

Vieri did not like how Federico somehow gained the ability to back talk him. "I wonder why."

"Because you didn't get any for the past couple days?" Federico asked playfully. "Not to mention I didn't finish you off that night."

"I can finish you off right now," said Vieri, a threatening note to his voice as he leaned forward, clutching the ledge.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love your snark?"

"Fuck off."

"Yeah, I missed you, too."

Vieri opened his mouth, ready to continue his cussing and insults, but froze when Federico leaned down again, slowly and softly placing his lips over his own. They couldn't do much more than just hold each other close, mouths touching lightly.

Vieri finally relaxed. He figured if Federico was willing to forgive and forget after what he did to him, then he could..._try_ to meet him halfway in this...this _relationship_.

He still thought Federico was an idiot. That much was never going to change.

Vieri was the first to open his mouth, tracing Federico's top lip with his tongue. It was strange to ask permission to go on instead of just taking, but when he was granted it in the form of Federico parting his lips, Vieri found that he enjoyed it that much more.

Federico's fingers pressed against his jaw and Vieri's eyes slipped shut. He was surprised at how much better it was now that he was letting go. He was even more shocked at how gentle he was being, trying to be mindful of Federico's bruised lip. And he didn't care when he heard a pleased hum or when he felt Federico's mouth quirk a bit upwards into a smile. He wasn't angry at all, despite knowing that he should, at the very least, be irritated at how smug the noise sounded.

If this was how it was, then maybe he could give in. Just a bit. Every so often. If it felt like this-this rising feeling of happiness, then maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

He was so lost on this cloud with only Federico and himself, that he didn't hear the door open. And he didn't hear Ezio's voice until it was too late.

"Hey, Fed-_oh fucking shit_!" 


	8. Chapter 8

A lot of thanks to sweetedge for looking over my stories and helping me out, especially with encouragement.

xXx

"Wow. That was awkward, huh?"

Ezio kept his eyes closed as he curled up on his bed. He refused to acknowledge his brother's lighthearted question. Who cared if he was trying to alleviate the tension? Somehow, walking in on that...that monstrosity of a scene was worse than walking in on his parents doing it.

He couldn't have left Federico's room quickly enough after he saw Vieri and his brother. Sure, they had both talked about his brother's relationship with Vieri before, and he had been mostly cool with it, but seeing it in action was just...wrong.

He refrained from letting a noise of disgust fall from his mouth as he clutched his blanket around his shoulders. The soft material was wrapped tightly around him as he kept his back to his brother who spoke chidingly.

"Come on. Stop pretending to be asleep. I know you're awake."

Ezio frowned. Well, he sure as hell could try. Being serious with his brother didn't come as naturally as playing around with him, and Ezio didn't want to deal with this, deciding to pointedly ignore him. He felt the bed dip and he groaned, pulling his pillow over his head. "You come on," he replied, voice muffled. "I'm trying to sleep."

"How could you possibly sleep after that? Unless Vieri and me kissing is the last thing you want to remember before you go to sleep. Then in that case, sweet dreams!"

Federico felt a hand grab the back of his shirt when he turned to slide off the bed. He squelched down a yelp as he was brutally yanked back and shoved flat on his back against the covers. Ezio closely loomed over him, the dark shadows across his face making him seem far scarier than his pretty face should ever look.

Immediately, Federico started to laugh. "You have such a serious face on." When he tried to poke his brother's sneering mouth, his hand was viciously slapped away. "Ow! Hey."

"I don't get it," Ezio whispered harshly. "How can you still want him?"

The confusion on Federico's face was fully genuine and Ezio felt more than a little guilty for smacking him. Ezio sat back on the bed, shoulders slumping.

Federico craned his neck to stare in concern at him. "Ezio..."

"He hurt you." Fingers dug into the blanket, the material bunching between trembling hands. "I—he..." Gesturing helplessly at his brother, Ezio had to hold back from just yelling out in frustration. "I mean, look what he did to you."

That few nights ago when Federico came home was something Ezio was not likely to forget for a long time. He couldn't remember feeling as angry as he was when he saw what Vieri did. The blood from his mouth on his face and his lip already starting to swell were not things his brother could very well hide, so he didn't bother. What made it worse was the way Federico shrugged it all off, like it wasn't a big deal.

Federico had come home with black eyes and busted lips before, but he was always so damn happy and playful that it was hard to stay angry over such over excited eagerness. It was the heartfelt way Federico spoke about Vieri that made Ezio pause each time. Ezio had a hard time accepting that his brother could possibly be in love with someone so mean and hateful.

But when he came home that night, Federico simply brushed Ezio off, repeatedly assuring that everything was all right.

The worst part of the past few days was how hard Federico tried to force a smile upon his lips every time Ezio was around. It hurt to see the forced happiness on his brother's normally cheerful face.

He couldn't help the bitterness that crept into his voice. "Why would you take him back?"

Rolling over onto his stomach, Federico sighed heavily. His chin came to rest over crossed arms. He wasn't at all surprised over the reactions he was getting. Ezio had always been expressive with his emotions and there was never a time when he wasn't sweetly protective of all of their siblings, himself included.

Ezio had been seething these past few days and Federico had to take the extra time to watch over him to make sure he didn't do anything rash, like track Vieri down for revenge. It got to the point where Ezio snapped at him a few times, too upset that he was continually defending the person that attacked him.

Federico had one relationship fixed, now he needed to fix another.

But he was too overloaded with seriousness from these past few days and still feeling the after effects of being overjoyed over Vieri's coming around to not simply fall into his more comfortable, playful routine. He tilted his head to the side and with a warm smile, stared up at his brother's face.

"Your eyes shine so nicely in the moonlight, you know that?" A pillow slammed over his head with much more force than he thought would be behind it. He stifled a yell. "What is this? 'Beat up on your older brother' night?"

The flash of guilt across Ezio's face had Federico regretting his choice of words.

He sat up, hands pushing himself to scoot next to his brother. "It's fine now. There's isn't going to be any more problems." He leaned against him, their shoulders touching. "I promise."

Federico wanted that to be it. He didn't want him to worry anymore, but Ezio glared at him. "No, think about it. If I came home all the time beaten up like you do—"

Beaten up? What? "This is hardly anything." Federico licked at his lip. "I've been through a lot worse, you know that."

"That's not the-" Ezio leaned away, sputtering in disbelief. "That's not the point! How do you think I feel when I see you like this? If he cared about you at all, why the hell would he hurt you?"

Federico tried not to frown. It was hard to explain his attraction to Vieri. He really didn't care for his violent nature, but it was a part of who he was. Federico accepted it and knew in time the occurrences would lessen. He knew if he outright demanded that he stop lashing out and hurting him, Vieri would leave without so much as a backward glance. It would probably give Vieri that excuse, that extra push to make the decision that he wasn't worth keeping. Federico could tell that Vieri struggled with liking him. He was simply too prideful.

If they were ever going to have a relatively normal relationship, Vieri had to learn to give and care, because Federico only had so much patience. It was up to Vieri to make the decision to stop treating him like a plaything and willingly choose to meet him on equal grounds, and Federico saw that earlier that night.

Federico tried not to grin. It was hard not to after remembering how Vieri attempted to apologize. That sweet mouth of his opening and closing and uttering out hastily cutoff words while he hung outside his window looking adorably confused and frustrated over everything. Man, outside his window! Vieri actually climbed up to his room. Federico felt more than flattered that he made the effort.

Hmm. But Vieri sometimes had difficulty climbing. Maybe he should double check to make sure that he didn't get hurt. Oh, and he definitely needed to show Vieri just how much he appreciated his efforts. Thoroughly. As in, with sex. Because, really, they hadn't even tried that yet and-

Ezio loudly cleared his throat. Federico gave him an innocent look. "Yes?"

Ezio sighed, burying his face in his hands. "You and that dumb smile of yours. I don't even have to ask what you're thinking of."

His smile only got bigger. "I can't help it if I'm still very much in love with him." Federico laughed as Ezio made a face. He leaned back on his hands and stared up at the ceiling. "Listen, he's not going to hurt me anymore."

"And here I have a hard time believing that. Gee, I don't know why seeing as Vieri's such a nice person and all." Ezio didn't quite manage all of that with a straight face, his mouth twisting as he growled out the words.

Federico laid back on top of the bed, stretching out with his hands behind his head. He quirked up an eyebrow, the corner of his mouth curving up. "If I ever needed to kick Vieri's ass, I could."

"I know that," Ezio scoffed out in exasperation, hands curling like he itched to reach down and smack some sense into his brother. "Which is why I don't get why you don't." And the bastard would deserve it. Ezio would have beaten him how many times over if Federico would just let him already. Why would his brother take all of this abuse over one damn person?

"Because," said Federico, "it has everything to do with the fact that I care too much for him to do something like that."

"Then he apparently doesn't care for you." His words were rash and hurtful-Ezio knew that, but it was hard to let go of the fact that his brother had to deal with Vieri's violence.

Federico looked at him straight in the eye, the smile dropping from his face. "Ezio."

Ezio frowned at his serious tone. It sounded like he was scolding him. And over what? Being concerned?

Federico spoke pointedly, stressing each word and trying to help him see the truth. "He makes me happy." His gaze didn't waver and Ezio was quiet for a moment.

"But..." Okay, he knew Federico could take care of himself, but still. Maybe if Vieri wasn't such a dick, then Ezio wouldn't have a problem with any of this. He glared at the bed. Damn it, this whole thing sucked.

A hand reached up to grab Ezio's sleeve to insistently pull him down despite his hesitation. Federico smiled at him and Ezio sighed in resignation, giving in to lie down next to his brother.

Federico rolled over onto his side to look at him. "If it ever got seriously bad, I would break it off." He needed to make sure Ezio understood this. He needed to give him that reassurance. "I'd be sad, but there are other people out there."

"Then why don't you?" At this point, Ezio was only curious. There wasn't any anger behind his words.

The answer was simple. "Because he cares."

Ezio wanted to believe he didn't look skeptical, but Federico's poorly suppressed grin told him otherwise. "He came to apologize to me as you already noticed." He sounded extremely satisfied. "And very nicely I might add."

For the sake of trying to be accepting, Ezio tried hard to not grimace at the memory of Vieri's _apology_.

"I still don't think that makes up for what he's done to you."

Federico shrugged. "It's a start. You don't need to accept him. I fully realize that you two don't get along." He paused before speaking with conviction. "But I like him."

Ezio could only stare at him in silence. He heard the seriousness in his brother's voice, knew how much he meant what he said. His mind supplied him with all the times Federico talked about Vieri, all the times he sneaked out at night, all the times he sat through meals while grinning that goofy grin of his while he was probably thinking about Vieri. He was reminded of how ridiculously happy he was every single time he came home from a day spent with Vieri. Remembering all those moments, Ezio could only do one thing.

Accept.

Ezio was closer to his brother than anyone else. He would accept their relationship because Federico's happiness mattered to him.

...Even if the thought of the two of them was awkward as hell.

He stared at the ceiling. "All right."

Federico blinked in confusion. "All right?"

"It's fine. Everything's fine." Ezio fidgeted uncomfortably knowing that he was basically telling his brother-again-that he was cool with him and Vieri being intimate. He spoke haltingly, not really okay with looking at him for the moment. "You two can do what you want."

Federico rolling on top of him freaked him out. "What the-!" He didn't have any more time to react as arms squeezed him tight and pulled a strangled noise from his mouth.

Federico gave him a huge smile, his voice warm and sincere. "Thank you."

Ezio couldn't help but smile back. "You thank me by trying to smash me?" he joked.

"You used to love my hugs. What happened?"

"I grew up?"

"Let's hope you're lying and that you never grow up, then." Federico sighed in pure contentment, happy that neither one of his relationships had broken. "I could kiss you, really."

"Please don't."

Federico laughed. It was as Ezio said-Everything was fine. It was enough to throw him back into his playful mood.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll punish him later."

A look of horror snapped onto Ezio's face. Oh, jeez, no!

"Stop being disgusting."

Federico sat up, holding down his shoulders and speaking slyly. "I can tell you how I'll pay him back."

Ezio dug his fingers into his brother's wrists. Screw being polite and accepting! "I don't want to hear it!"

Amusement poured from Federico's mouth as he disregarded the angry shouting. "Okay, first, I'll get him like this-"

Federico was surprised when he was shoved completely to the side next to the edge of the bed. Hm. His brother had gotten pretty strong lately.

He propped himself upon his elbows and watched in amusement as Ezio huffily grabbed the blanket and flopped hard onto the bed, keeping his back to him.

He scooted next to him to peer over his shoulder. "I didn't get to the best part, yet."

Ezio kept his eyes tightly closed, his eyebrows pinching together. "I forgive him! Now, leave!" If there was one thing he would never get used to, it was the unrelenting way his brother teased him with things like this.

It was quiet for too long, but Ezio knew Federico was still there.

"Well? Go..." He grimaced and waved his hand dismissively. "Go do whatever with him."

Federico laughed. "I love how you care."

Ezio definitely thought he deserved something for the sheer amount of effort it was taking to care when Vieri was involved.

He was ready to try to get some rest and hopefully scrape the memory of their kissing from his mind, but he heard Federico shift behind him. The covers being pulled back and a warm body near his had him glancing over his shoulder to his brother.

"What are you doing?"

Federico made himself comfortable, pulling the blanket to his chest. "I'm going to spend the night with you, instead."

Ezio stared at him hard. Vieri was in the next room and his brother wanted to stay here? "Why?"

"What?" Federico's eyebrows rose in mock astonishment. "I can't keep my brother company at night? We used to that all the time."

When they were kids, yeah. "That was forever ago."

Federico gave him a knowing grin. "The past few nights do not count as forever ago."

The first night Federico had came home, restless and silent, and slipped into Ezio's bed. The next few nights, Ezio stayed with him in his own, both relaxing easy in other's company despite the tense situations surrounding them.

It had been nice, but Ezio would have thought that his brother would rather be with Vieri right now. Unless...

"Let me guess," said Ezio, his face expressionless. "Vieri left?"

"No. I asked him to stay."

"Then why are you staying with me?"

"To see if he'll stay."

Surprised, Ezio turned over to fully face Federico. "You're going to make him wait in your room all night? By himself?" That's funny and all, but kind of mean. Ezio couldn't stop a grin from appearing across his mouth. He truly loved his brother right then. Vieri deserved to wake up to a cold empty bed for everything he's done.

Federico loved the happiness on his brother's face. Even though he knew his smile was more or less the result of mean spirited thoughts, he hadn't been able to see it nearly enough lately and he smiled right back. "Vieri's tired. I want him to rest. He was worried about me, you know."

Ezio's grin fell as he vaguely recalled the tired look in Vieri's eyes. Still reluctant to fully recognize that Vieri cared for his brother, Ezio muttered out softly, "I guess."

There was a pause as Federico took in Ezio's glum expression. He didn't like such a downtrodden look on his brother's pretty face and he knew the perfect way to change his mood.

He prodded Ezio in his side until he glanced up. Federico took his cue to speak cheerfully. "Besides, If I go in there now, I don't think I'll get any sleep. In fact, he won't get any sleep, either." He grinned widely at his brother's immediate warning glare. "Because you know what we'll be doing?"

"Federico..."

"Having lots and lots of loud, mind-blowing-"

Ezio couldn't kick Federico off the bed hard enough.


	9. Chapter 9

Edited by the wonderful sweetedge. Last chapter.

xxx

Vieri's eyes opened when warm sunlight hit his face, but he quickly shut his eyes and groaned, his hand attempting to block out the brightness. Since when did his bed face the window? As if he needed to be woken up in this horrendously irritating fashion.

He peeked out between his fingers, and right away, he knew he wasn't in his own room nor in his own bed. His frown deepened.

_Oh, damn it_. He knew exactly where he was, if the tiny room, sparse furniture, and cheap bedding were any indication. What made the realization worse was the arms curled around his middle and the slow, steady breathing at the back of his neck.

When did this happen? When did Federico show up? Last night? Earlier this morning? Vieri didn't know. He had been too exhausted to stay up and wait for Federico like he had asked. Seriously, he had sat down on the bed, intending to stay for only a few minutes, and then he had apparently fallen asleep. It wasn't even a comfortable bed!

Vieri groaned again as he remembered why he was even here. Last night was horrible. He had originally wanted to leave as quickly as possible when Ezio had burst into the room clearly not understanding the concept of consideration. Ezio had sworn loudly when he had seen them kissing, and before Vieri could have broken away, the door had been slammed shut. He had wanted to leave and possibly never come near either Auditore again after being caught like that, but Federico had pleaded with him so adamantly to stay. The pitiful death-grip on his hand had paused him in his hasty retreat.

He had been too tired to protest. He had been too tired to care, and now he was paying for having given in.

Glancing around the room, Vieri couldn't believe he was lying there and allowing—_allowing _Federico be so close. He shifted to wrench himself away, but the arms around his waist tightened immediately. A surprised noise caught in his throat as he was pulled back snugly to the warm body behind him.

A sleepy, but amused voice was at his ear. "Where are you going?"

Vieri glared over his shoulder, wondering if Federico had been up the whole time pretending to be asleep just to continue to bother him by lying there. He wouldn't put it past him.

"Anywhere but here," he growled, his fingers digging into the forearms around him.

Federico simply curled closer, his eyes still shut and a tiny smile at the corner of his mouth. He looked perfectly content with staying right where he was. "I'm glad you stayed."

"And now I'm leaving."

"Aw, come on. I'm comfy." Federico finally opened his eyes and grinned wider when he was growled at.

Remembering that he was supposed to make an effort with Federico, Vieri honestly tried hard not to show his displeasure at being held...until Federico shifted closer and he felt something hard press against his backside.

His displeasure won out.

"Off," he demanded. Bleary eyes locked onto his.

"Hm?"

Vieri didn't care if Federico looked genuinely confused. He promised himself that he would try in this relationship, but having to repeat himself was not part of it. Having to was irritating, and Vieri couldn't stand it. If someone didn't get it the first time, he wasn't worth his time.

Federico's mouth moved to his neck, breaking Vieri from his thoughts. Lips barely brushed over his skin.

"It's driving me crazy not being able to kiss you like I want to."

"What makes you think I find you even the slightest bit attractive right now...with that?" Vieri pointed to Federico's mouth. Even though he spoke maliciously, Vieri knew he was going to be teased for that line.

_Now? Does that mean every other time you _do_ find me attractive?_

What the—? He shouldn't know Federico enough to know what the bastard was going to say next! He shouldn't care enough to pay attention. He shouldn't—!

His inner ramblings were interrupted when a warm hand slipped underneath his shirt, fingers spreading flat over his stomach. Vieri stilled.

"Oh. Well that's too bad," Federico's low voice washed over him, "because I was really in the mood to have sex with you."

A pillow slammed right into the side of Federico's face. He cried out in surprise, sitting up with his sleepy eyes wide in an instant before he started to whine, his hands over his head to protect himself further.

"Why does everyone keep doing this?"

Vieri thought he should be grateful that it wasn't his fist. "Shut up. You act like it hurts."

"The intentions behind it hurt," Federico said rather pitifully as he slumped in his sitting position.

Vieri scowled. He was never going to have sex with this thing. Never. "You're too much of a pathetic whiner. I can't imagine how insufferable you'd be under—"

"You?" Federico eagerly supplied.

"No! Under different circumstances!"

"Sexual circumstances?"

Vieri's fingers clenched around the pillow. Federico backed off, his shoulders rising as if bracing himself for another attack even though he was trying hard not to smile.

"I wouldn't be a bother."

"When are you _not_a bother?" Vieri said loudly, irritation getting the better of him. He shoved the blanket off himself, dismissing the thought that it was most likely Federico that had placed it over him sometime last night. "That's all you've been to me these past months—a bother."

Federico started to sulk, something Vieri was not at all surprised to see, but it drew attention to his swollen bottom lip. Upon seeing it, Vieri felt his scowl soften against his will.

Wait. Fuck! None of this made any sense! He didn't feel bad. No, if he felt bad, that meant he cared and there was no way in hell that he was falling that much for Federico Auditore, not this bastard!

His anger was back full force. He flung himself from the bed and stomped over to the window. He didn't need Federico, didn't need his stupidity or his smothering clinginess. Vieri only cared for himself, his own family, his own things, his—

Vieri stopped short, his hand coming up to the top of his head. If there was one thing he could confidently say that he cared about more than Federico, it was his hat. Vieri shot a look over his shoulder towards the bed, looking for it. All he saw was Federico, sitting up and leaning on one hand over the covers with an apprehensive look on his face. Vieri noticed that his hair was messier than usual and that his shirt was rumpled from overnight use with the collar dipping low. Vieri found his eyes following the neckline, glancing over the shoulder exposed from the loose fabric.

He nearly smacked himself for staring so openly.

Federico glanced to the nightstand next to the bed where Vieri's hat was. Vieri followed his eyes and stalked over to swipe up his possession, fixing Federico with a glare. Federico gave him a hesitant smile, but Vieri turned on his heel to march back to the window.

A confused voice called after him. "Where are you going?"

"Home," he growled, cramming his hat on his head with a little more force than necessary.

"You're going to climb out?"

Well, it wasn't like he was going to simply waltz out the front door!

He grabbed the sill, ready to haul himself over when he realized how many people were walking about along the streets. The sheer number of vendors and stalls surrounding the Auditore home attracted many of the occupants in the immediate vicinity.

Vieri's glare hardened at the crowds of people. He really didn't want to be seen exiting Federico Auditore's bedroom window at early morning, especially as rumpled as he looked at the moment. He automatically tried to straighten out his tunic, still staring hard at the people going about their day.

Federico came up next to him. He leaned shoulder against the frame, his arms crossing nonchalantly as he glanced out the window.

"Looks like you're stuck here, huh?"

"Don't sound so smug," Vieri said tightly, looking at him out of the corner of his narrowed eyes.

Federico's reply was annoyingly cheerful as always, his eyes darting towards him. "I'm not smug. I'm delighted."

Vieri rounded on him. "Then don't sound so fucking delighted!"

Federico was quick to place a finger over his own mouth, gesturing for him to quiet down, and Vieri frowned. Which was worse? Having people see him climb out of the Auditore household or being caught here by Federico's own family?

The horrified look on Ezio's face flashed through his mind.

Vieri's leg was already hooked over the window ledge before a firm hold on his arm pulled him stumbling back in the room.

"Stay with me?" Federico pleaded, and Vieri glanced back outside and scoffed in irritation.

"And do what?"

"Well, for starters," Federico said, his voice smooth as he backed Vieri against the window ledge. His hands gripped the sill, boxing him in. "I think we should go back to bed."

Vieri felt the front of Federico's hips brush up against his own and he frowned. "And I think you should back off before you get my fist rammed down your throat." He shut his mouth when Federico smiled and leaned in, and Vieri was disturbed to find his heart racing.

Leaving out the window was looking better by the second.

Hands seized his wrist when he started climbing over the sill again. "Wait," Federico pleaded, and Vieri jerked at the hold on him.

"Let me go," he demanded as he leaned further out the window, trying to pull his other leg over the ledge.

Federico's eyes darted over Vieri's face, his fingers curling further around a captured wrist and forearm. "I thought you wanted to spend time with me."

Vieri glared. "What gave you that idea?"

"You're here, aren't you?" Federico was beginning to sound desperate, and Vieri paused in his effort to free himself. It was as if Federico was scared to watch him disappear.

Vieri shook his head. "What are you doing?"

Taking a breath, Federico tugged him closer. "I just want to be sure—"

"About what?" Vieri asked, impatient and refusing to allow Federico to hold him any longer. He wrenched his hand free, but arms wrapped around his waist. Hands were warm and flat against his hip as Federico pressed into his side, unwilling to let him go.

"Tell me everything's all right."

Vieri stared. He hadn't been in many relationships, didn't care to. They were complicating and annoying, and he tired of them without getting much from them. Others offered little and demanded a lot. Being with Federico was no different, but something about this felt off.

It didn't quite make sense that Federico was the one needing to be reassured.

He scoffed at the thought, tugging at the hands holding him and shouldering Federico's chest. Federico wanted him, cared for him. Even though Federico was the one that had been hurt, even though Vieri had been the one to hurt him, Federico was making sure that he was all right.

Vieri could only scowl, refusing to look at the other. Even then, it was hard to ignore the insistent pull at his waist and the warmness at his side.

"Vieri, please—"

Vieri growled and snapped at him. "I'll come back!"

Federico straightened at the exclamation, his mouth still and eyes large. He was quiet, and Vieri's narrowed eyes softened. He blinked as his mind caught up with what his mouth shouted out. Seeking Federico out was supposed to be a one-time thing; it was never supposed to happen again. Vieri opened his mouth in an effort to take his words back.

Nothing came out.

Nothing came out and it was hitting him hard as he realized why. He was frozen to the spot, unsure of what to do over the knowledge that he did actually want to come back.

That's when Federico let him go, smiling at him. Vieri grimaced at the feel of heat across his face. He scrambled out in a hurry, swearing and cursing Federico all the while.


End file.
